ROTG one-shots and drabbles
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: NOT A SEQUEL TO 'Girl from the past! What talents does Jack have and what has he been up to in the last 300 years? And what about his past? Set right after the movie. Rated T just in case.
1. Chap 1: Memories

**This is NOT a sequel to 'Girl from the past'. I know I said it was a prequel in my other story, 'TMNT: Litlle Sister' but it's not. It is just drabbles and one-shots of the guardians after Jack joins. This first chater is short because my laptop is dying and I lost the charger.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.**

 **Jack's POV**

I can't believe I'm a guardian. I can't believe I have believers. And I can't believe we're back at the Pole and having a celebration. North said we're celebrating both Pitch's defeat and my guardianship. I just can't believe it.

We were all in the globe room in front of the fireplace. Well, everyone else was in front of the fireplace. I was as far away from it as possible because fire and the spirit of winter do NOT go well together.

"What is Sandy trying to say?" asked North. I looked and saw Sandy was trying to tell us something with his sand. We all tried to guess but he kept saying it was wrong. Suddenly I had an idea.

I then started to sign ' _Do you know sign language?_ ' He looked at me excitedly and nodded his head. To answer the others' strange looks, I told them I was doing sign language and would find out what Sandy was saying.

 _Can you ask the others what happened while I was 'out'?_ Sandy signed. I nodded and repeated his question to the others.

"Um, well, we…" North stammered. It was obvious none of the others wanted to tell Sandy about it. Then Tooth said something.

"Wait! We can just show you our memories of the events!" Tooth said excitedly.

"Who's memories will we use?" asked North. They all turned and looked at me.

"Fine! If you guys insist," I said with a dramatic moan that made all of them roll their eyes at me.

"Good. Now, I can make it to where we go through his memories of what happened if we all join hands," Tooth said. We all agreed and 'joined' hands. Suddenly there was a flash and everything went dark.


	2. Chap 2: Memories 2 (Pippa)

**I swear meant to update sooner. I was just so busy with a play I was in recently. Rehearsals went on for several hours. Please forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's and nothing else. ROTG isn't mine (even though I wish it was).**

 **Jack's POV**

After the flash of light, I saw we were in a forest. I realized with a start it was the forest near the village I grew up in. We were like ghosts in my memories. I put my hood up and stood away from the others, who came to the same conclusion I did.

"Jack? Which memory is this?" Tooth asked gently. I merely shook my head and pointed towards the brown haired, 5-year old version of me.

 _*From this point on the memory is in italics but the Guardian's dialogue and thoughts will be in normal text.*_

 _Jack was running towards his house, looking excited. When he got to his cottage, he opened the door and ran to his parents room._

"Vhat is your hurry, Jack?" North asked.

"My mom was giving birth to *Pippa," I said.

 _"Jack, meet your baby sister," A tall man with brown hair and brown eyes similar to Jack said, leading Jack to his mother._ ("My dad," Jack quickly explained.)

 _"Jack, what do you think we should call her?" Jack's mother asked. Jack stood, deep in thought. Then his face lit up and he snapped his fingers._

 _"Pippa Molly Overlander!" Jack exclaimed. Jack's father and mother looked at each other, then at the baby and nodded._

 _"Good name, son," Mr. Overlander said while ruffling Jack's hair. Jack beamed._

 _"Can I hold her?" Jack asked. Jack's mother nodded and carefully handed Pippa to Jack. Pippa was a small baby with features similar to Jack's. She was wrapped in soft cloth and you could only see her face scrunched up._

 _"She's perfect. Perfect Pippa," Jack's parents had never been prouder of their son than at that moment, when he was holding his sister with the greatest of care._

Not a single guardian's eyes (except Jack's) were dry when a light flashed and they found themselves in a new memory.

 **I know it's short, but it's an update!**

 ***I used Molly in 'Girl from the Past' so I thought I'd change it to Pippa in this story.***


	3. Chap 3: Memories 3 (Snakes)

**I am updating as much as possible today. To answer Bribug's question, I do take one-shots. If you have any ideas, review or PM me and I'll try to fit them. BTW, one-shots will occur once the memory chapters (which will continue for about 4 or 5 more chapters) are done. P.S. Please read my new story 'Beastboy's Best friend' if you're into Teen Titans.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I sadly do not own ROTG.**

 **Jack's POV**

When I could see again, I realized it was fall, and that in a few months after this memory, I'd become Jack Frost. I saw myself, looking sort of like I do now, besides the hair and eyes, running after Pippa into the woods.

* _Just like last time, the memories are in italics. Before I forget, the reason the guardians are watching his memories from this far back are because Tooth accidently went too far back and can't do anything about it*._

 _Jack and Pippa were playing tag. And Jack was it. They were laughing and running until Pippa stopped at the river._

" _I need a break anyways," Pippa said while cupping her hands and getting some water from the river. Jack did the same and then they just sat down and looked at each other._

" _What are you thinking about?" Pippa asked Jack._

" _How soon I'll have to be keeping away all the boys in the village because of how pretty you look," Jack smiled as Pippa rolled her eyes and gently punched him._

" _Ow," Jack said, mock pain written across his face._

" _That didn't hurt," Pippa said while glaring at him._

" _You got me, Pip." Jack replied. They sat in silence once more._

"Vhy are we seeing this memory? Vhat is the significance?" asked North.

"You'll see," was all Jack said as they grew quiet and paid attention to the memory once more.

 _Suddenly, a rustling sound was heard. Jack stood up and made Pippa get behind him._

" _What is it?" Pippa asked. Jack shushed her before grabbing a stick and putting it in front of him. From out of the bushes came a long red snake, slithering towards them._

" _Pippa, when I count to three, I want you to start running home," Jack ordered his sister._

" _But-"_

" _No buts! I'm going to start counting. At three, run," Jack's tone left no room for arguments._

" _One." The snake was getting closer. Jack inwardly kicked himself for not wearing shoes, even though he never did._

" _Two." The snake was almost upon them._

" _Three!" And Pippa and Jack both went running, but Jack wasn't fast enough and he got bit. It stung but he kept running, even after throwing a stick at it. Once they were out of the forest, Jack remembered seeing his sister's relieved face turn into one of concern as he passed out._

"Mate, a snake bit you but you kept running?" Bunny asked. Jack shrugged before answering.

"I knew if I got out of the woods, my parents could find me and maybe get an antidote." No one anything after Jack's reply because the memory changed into the inside of what the guardians assumed was Jack's room.

 _Jack was on a bed with Pippa sitting on a chair beside him, holding his hand. Mr. Overlander was standing in the doorway._

" _He'll be okay, Pip. Your mother got some anti venom medicine from the local midwife. Jack'll be fine," Mr. Overlander said. Pippa simply nodded, not looking away from Jack. Mr. Overlander shook his head before leaving and shutting the door._

" _Wake up. Please. I need you," Pippa started crying softly. Suddenly Jack's eyes opened slowly and he looked at his sister. He frowned before speaking._

" _Pip, don't cry." Pippa gasped before throwing her arms around Jack, sobbing. Jack put his arms around her and returned the hug._

" _Shh, it's okay. I'm fine," Jack said. His sister finally stopped crying and sat back down._

" _I know. But you could've died," Pippa said softly while looking down. Jack grasped both her hands into his._

" _Pip, look at me." When she complied, Jack continued. "I could have died, but I didn't. I'll always be here for you, whether physically or spiritually. Though, I'd prefer it to be physically." Pippa laughed at this, just like he hoped she would._

"Jack, that was so…...sweet," Tooth said while dabbing her eyes.

"Yes, Jack. Vas very heartvarming," North added. Jack just blushed a little before looking away.

Then a light flashed and they were once again transported to another memory.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Just four or 5 (haven't decided yet) more to go. Then it's onto the one-shots and drabbles. Promise.**

 **Jack: That's what you keep saying, but I don't know if I believe you yet.**

 **Bunny: Me neither. Sheila, you said you'd update at least once a month but before yesterday, it'd been almost 4 months!**

 **Me: I was in a play! I had to memorize my lines and go to rehearsals.**

 **North: Uh-huh. That is vhat you say.**

 **Me: Want me to get Sandy in here?**

 **Jack, Bunn, and North: NO! *They all run in fear***

 **Me: That's what I thought.**


	4. Chap 4: Memories 4 (Nightmare)

**I will apologize now in full. I have been very busy with the holidays, otherwise I would've updated sooner. I got a new room in the house, so I had to move all my stuff in there. I still need to organize. Tomorrow I'll be busy, but I'll try to update. Now, who is doing disclaimer? I'm tired of doing it, so I'll get Jack to do it first, then Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, North, Me again, then repeat.**

 **North: Vy am I second to the last?**

 **Me: Because, um, well, I don't know. Jack and Bunny and Sandy are my favorites, and I'd hate to make Tooth the last one (besides me), so…**

 **Jack: Did you just say I was one of your favorites?**

 **Bunny: And so was I?**

 **Sandy: *Sandy just has a question mark over his head***

 **Me: *Blushes like crazy while trying not to look the guys in the eye* Uh, well, um….**

 **Bunny: And remember, I have very good hearing, sheila.**

 **Me: *Runs out of the room, yelling "Do the disclaimer, Jack!"***

 **Jack: *shrugs* Ok.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own ROTG. Just her OC's and plot.**

 **Tooth's POV**

It was so heart-warming, seeing Sweet Tooth (my nickname for Jack) assure his sister he was alright. But this next memory wasn't anything like the last one.

 _The memory took place at night, that ,much was obvious. It was winter, and Jack and Pippa were in their beds made of straw_ **(Remember, it was the 1700's and most village families were poor. Kids probably had to sleep in straw and hay in the attic or something.)**

 _Suddenly, a man of pure black dust appeared (Pitch) and touched the golden sand above Jack's head. Before he had done so, it was a dream of Jack and Pippa having a good, old-fashioned, snowball fight. Afterwards, it turned into image of Jack getting bit by the snake. But instead, Pippa was the one bit. And she collapsed and wouldn't wake up. Jack writhes in his sleep and is shown to have tears. Pitch chuckles gleefully as he feeds on the boy's fear._

"Oh, Jack!" cried Tooth, putting her hand on the real Jack's shoulder. Jack was looking at the memory with a sad face, and Tooth's heart ached. How dare Pitch do this!

 _Pitch disappeared and Jack woke up with a start. He looked around and saw his sister, alive and well. Jack huddled up next to her, relieved she was ok. Pippa wakes up at the sudden movement._

" _Jack?" Pippa asked as she attempted to sit up, stopped by Jack's arm around her waist._

" _It's ok, Pip. Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep," Jack said, mad at himself for waking his sister up. Pippa turned and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek while snuggling up to him._

" _Love you, Jack," Pippa said before drifting off to sleep. Jack smiled and brushed away the unshed tears._

" _Love you too, Perfect Pippa."_

As the memory slowly, disappeared, Tooth decided to say something.

"I think after this next memory, we'll go to the ones we actually wanted to see. I didn't mean to have us invade your privacy, Jack. I haven't had to do this in a long time," Tooth was very sorry about all of this. But to her surprise, Jack waved it off.

"It's fine, Tooth. Not your fault." Everyone stayed silent as the next memory showed Jack and Pippa leaving the house and holding ice skates. For reasons Tooth couldn't determine, Jack got paler, if that was possible and was outfight shaking. Bunny actually did something Tooth would have to praise him for later.

"Whatevea this memory shows, Frosty, we won't talk about it if ya don't want us to. And we ain't gonna judge either," Bunny said as he clamped a paw onto Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at him with big eyes.

"You mean that?" The pitiful expression on Jack's face when he said that almost broke my heart.

:Of course, ve do, Jack," North said. Sandy gave Jack a thumbs up and Jack smiled a little.

"Alright, but just know...I'm here and alive and ok," Jack replied. I thought that was strange. What was this memory. We all quieted down to watch.

 **A/N: Wah! The memory of Jack's sacrifice is so….sad. Jack actually gave his life for Pippa! And he can't remember her for 300 years! It's so not fair!**

 **Jack: Shouldn't I be the one who's upset?**

 **Me: Yeah, but *sniffle* I think it's unfair.**

 **Jack: So do I, but there's nothing I can do about it now.**

 **Me: That's what makes it so unfair! *Kitkat bursts into tears***

 **Jack: *Not knowing what else to do, Jack pulls Kitkat into a hug***

 **Me: *Is done crying and Kitkat and Jack pull away* Thanks.**

 **Jack: No problem.  
Sandy: *Suddenly appears and hand Kitkat a tissue box***

 **Me: Thank you, Sandy. See all of you soon. (I hope)**


	5. Chap 5: Memories 5 (Last of Memories)

**So, I sort of overreacted last chapter.**

 **Jack: Sort of?**

 **Kitkat: Ok, I completely did.** **(READ THIS!)** **And because I'm lazy, I'll skip the bit where Jack dies, Sandy dies, Jack accidentally ruins Easter, and the Pitch, Jack, and Baby Tooth scene. because they are in the movie. Sorry, but I'm lazy. Let's just say Jack didn't look at the other guardians while they silently reacted. jack, please do disclaimer.**

 **Jack: On it.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat owns her plot and OC's. But not ROTG. And definitely not me.**

 **Jack's POV**

 **(Please read the part before the disclaimer. It's important)** Me and the others all saw a blue light and the next thing I knew, we were back at the pole. I was debating staying to talk to the others about what they saw, or making a run for it.

"Jack?" Tooth's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking.

"I'm so sorry, Sweet Tooth. I never knew." I shrugged.

"Mate, I'm real sorry for what I said on Easter. I should've asked what happened," Bunny said. Wait, Cottontail was apologizing?

"No, it's fine. I mean, you were upset and a kid walked through you. I get it," I said. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say.

"That is no excuse for vhat ve did. Ve not only accused you at Easter, ve vere not here for you vhen you became spirit. Ve did not look out for you," North said as he clamped his hand on my shoulder.

Sandy showed me some pictures with his dreams sand. First, a sad face, then a guilty face, then a concerned face.

"Uh, you're sad, guilty and concerned about…..?" I wasn't exactly sure but I thought i knew what he was talking, or sighning, about. Sandy shot me an exasperated look before picturing a snowflake, which I assumed was his symbol for me.

"We promised we wouldn't talk about it if you didn't want to. So if you don't right now, then that's fine," Tooth said. Right. They did promise.

"I promise we will talk about, but just not tonight. I'm a bit tired," I replied. It wasn't a complete lie. I _was_ tired. But I also didn't think I could go through it for a second time. North and Sandy shared a look, but nodded. So did Tooth. I looked at Bunny, who just shrugged.

It would be a while before we did talk about it. And boy, did we talk.

 **A/N And the one-shots and drabbles will be coming up next chapter! Give me some ideas people. Please and Thank you.**

 **Bunny: Ya don't even know if they will give ya some ideas.**

 **Kitkat: I have faith in my readers. Unlike certain Easter Kangaroos.**

 **Bunny: What did ya just all me?**

 **Kitkat: Uh, um, it was Jack's idea! *points to Jack, who looks flabbergasted***

 **Jack: No it wasn't! *Bunny ignores him and starts to wrestle with him***

 **Kitkat: While I break up this fight, please leave ideas in your reviews please. The chapters I use the ideas in will mention who came up with it. *Kitkat runs and tries to break up the fight, but is instead knocked unconscious***

 **Jack: Now look what you did! And in front of the readers too.**

 **Bunny: *Looks at you readers and gulps. Then he carries out Kitkat with jack by his side***


	6. Chap 6: Pooka Jack

**I'm back! good news, I do not have a concussion from when BUNNY AND JACK TRIED TO KILL ME!**

 **Bunny: We said sorry, sheila!**

 **Me: I know. I'm sorry but you guys gave me a major headache. But enough about that. Whose turn is it for disclaimer?**

 **Bunny: You've been having Jack do it. Is there a reason for that?**

 **Me: *blushes* Are you crazy? Of course not! Why don't you do the disclaimer?**

 **Bunny: *smirks* Alright sheila.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own us ROTG folk. Just her plot and her OC's.**

 **Bunny's POV**

I was in my Warren. It was a few weeks after Easter, which I'd made sure was the closest thing t perfect after last years mishap. I know it wasn't Frostbite's fault, but I had to get back some believers. I had rested and was finally feeling like myself. That is, until I felt something. I had a feeling something wasn't right in my home. I ran to the source and was shocked by what I saw.

A pooka, most likely a month old judging by it's size, was cowering in the grass. It was white with blue eyes that reminded me of a certain winter spirit. Speaking of Frosty, his staff and clothes were right next to the pooka. I put two and two together and deduced that somethin' must've happened to get Jack to transform into the shape his was in now.

"Snowflake, that you?" I asked, wanting a lil' clarification. The nod from the pooka told me everything. I sighed and picked him up. "I'm gonna ask ya some questions. Nod for yes, shake ya head for no." Another nod.

"Can ya talk?" Shake of the head.

"Can someone besides ya tell me what 'appened?" A nod.

"Tooth?" No. I had a feeling I knew who it was, but I really wasn't up for a visit to such a cold place.

"Sandy?" Another no. I sighed, knowing full way who could give me the answer I was looking for.

"It's North, ain't it?" A nod. "Alright, anklebiter. Let's get to the Pole then." I stomped my foot, grabbed Jack's staff, and jumped.

Once we were at North's, I went to his office. I knocked (I wasn't in the the mood to be yelled at like the yetis) and heard his loud "Come in!". When we entered, North saw Jack and sighed.

"I see you found Jack," North said. Way to state the obvious.

"Yea, I did. Anyone mind telling me what is going on?" I asked. North shuffled his feet and looked down.

"I vas trying to experiment. I did not know boy vas there. And something spilled on him and now…...he is pooka," North explained.

"A month-old pooka. Which means someone will have to look after showpony," as soon as I said this, I realized my mistake.

"You are pooka. I vill try to return Jack to normal, but until then, you must vatch him," North stated. I sighed and nodded wearily. I left and went back to the Warren.

*One hour later*

I was fed up with Jack and it'd only been an hour. He refused to drink the milk formula I had to make out of the pooka bottle, which I also had to make. The boy was so skinny, even more in this form, that I knew he needed the food.

"Mate, come on! You need to eat. Please?" I pleaded. The ankle biter finally, _finally,_ started drinking the milk. Once he was done, I put him in the nest I had made. It was small, originally an easter basket. See, baby pookas were the size of full grown rabbits. I'd put white feathers and grass in it to make it soft.

After the kid got comfortable, he laid down. I turned to head back to my nest when I heard a whimpering 'hoot'. I recognized it as the pooka's way of crying. I turned around and saw him staring at me sadly. I groaned and picked him up.

"Ya can sleep with me, but never speak of it again, ya hear?" All I got was a wave of his paw. I rolled my eyes and got into my nest. I settled in and Jack curled up next to me. I put my arm around him to make sure he didn't fall out in his sleep. Then I closed my eyes and let Sandy's dreamsand do it's job.

 **A/N I will continue this, but next chapter won't be part of this little arc. I think I'll do what lexi1220 suggested, then what dalilah7 said, and** _ **then**_ **get back to this arc. Later taters!**


	7. Chap 7: A Race

**I know it's been a while, but I've been having...health issues for the last couple of months so I haven't updated anything. I apologize. But I am feeling better and I'm almost completely healthy so I figured I'd tried to update this week. Alrighty, this chapter is based on a review lexi1220 wrote. Sorry, but it's not the timeline bit. I'm still not 100% so it'll just be a short thing. If you guys have requests, then I am all ears.**

 **Bunny: I'm the only one who can say 'all ears', sheila.**

 **Me: Sorry. How about you do the disclaimer?**

 **Bunny: Can't find Jack, huh? *smirks at Kitkat's blush***

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat doesn't own ROTG or Jack. Just her plot and OC's.**

 **Jack's POV**

It was a normal day. Or as normal as as it gets when you're a winter spirit. I was just leaving Burgess as I flew towards the Warren. I decided to bug Cottontail since Easter had been months ago and the rabbit needed to be annoyed. In my opinion, anyway. I landed in the luscious, green grass fields and decided to sneak up on Bunny. I eventually found him looking at at his reflection in a mirror.

' _Who knew the rabbit was vain?'_ I thought as I crept up on him and shouted "Boo!"

His reaction was hilarious. At first. He jumped a mile high, yelling, and would've broken the mirror had I not caught it. I started laughing my head. But he then snatched the mirror from my hand, and after checking that it was undamaged, started to yell at me.

"What the 'ell do ya think ya were doing? Do ya think ya are funny? Mate, if this had broken, I'd bloody kill ya myself!"

I just stood there, trying not to show how his words hurt. What was wrong? I didn't understand and Long Ears probably wouldn't tell me. I pulled my hood up and started to walk off.

"Sorry for bugging you, Bunny. See you later," I said as I tried to leave. But then I heard Bunny sigh and he put a hand, uh, I mean paw, on my shoulder

"I'm sorry, snowflake. I didn't mean tah freak out on ya. But this mirror was my mother's so….." Bunny trailed off and I turned to look at him, a sad smile on my face.

"I shouldn't have scared. I really wanted to bug you though so I chose today. Guess I should've waited until you put the mirror up, huh?" I asked, chuckling a little. Bunny chuckled with me, showing all was forgiven.

"Why don't I put it up and we can have a race? If ya think ya can handle losing, of course," Bunny said smugly. I laughed, a playful smirk appearing on my face.

"You're on!" I cried.

 **A/n: Unknown if I'll update the rest tonight or tomorrow. At least I got this story though, right? *coughs in real life***

 **Bunny: Ya alright there, sheila?**

 **Kitkat: Fine. Just need to rest a little. I'll try not to wait so long next time, ok? Goodbye until next time, my loyal readers!**


	8. Chap 8: Wooden Beam

**I was grounded by my dad from every electronic device I had so I couldn't update, ok? Anyways, having a bit of trouble on how to make the Pooka thing work and how Jack'll change back. Writer's block. On the plus side, I'm 95% better now. So wahoo! This is dalilah7's idea, but it's not my best work. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG and never will, unfortunately.**

 **Jack's POV**

It had all started so innocently. I was bored (again) and had nothing to do. Until I saw some kid pull a prank on someone else. Which inspired me to get an idea. A great idea. I just needed to make a visit to a certain kangaroo.

 **Bunny's POV**

Somethin' wasn't right. I could tell. What, I 'ad no idea. I checked my Warren for any signs when I smelled Frost's scent. He didn't. I bounded to where he was 'upposed to be and there he was, freezing my river and iced my sentinels.

"Frostbite! When I get my hands on ya, ya're gonna wish ya'd left well enough alone!" I yelled, before chasing Jack.

"Ah, come on Cottontail. Have some fun!" Jack cried as he flew from me. I ignored the bloke as I came closer and closer. I'd almost gotten close enough to grab 'im when…...a bright purple light shown and transported us to who knows where.

When we could see again, I saw we were at North's. I growled when I saw North, Sandy, and Tooth, who Jack chose to hide behind.

"North! I-" But North, of course had to be a show pony a cut me off by going on and on about how we needed to have a guardian meeting and I couldn't get made at Snowflake right now.

 ***Time Skip 'Cause I Can***

 **Jack's POV**

Luckily, I was saved from Bunny's wrath by North's meeting. We spent half of it arguing about Christmas and Easter. I secretly liked Easter better, but said Christmas, 'cause I'm the Spirit of Winter. Sandy sided with Bunny, and Tooth remained neutral, claiming both were bad because of the candy.

"Look, guys, as fun as this is, I've got some snow to spread so-" I was cut off by a crashing noise and then something falling. Next thing I knew, I'm underneath a big wooden beam and everyone is panicking.

"Jack? Are you alright?" North asked. I groaned, not really sure if I could talk. The beam was practically crushing me and I couldn't really breath too well.

"Frosty, answer us!" Bunny yelled. I knew I had to, otherwise they'd be even more worried.

"Not really. If someone could help get this off, then maybe," I said, trying to relieve tension. I heard Tooth laugh nervously.

"Alright, Phil, Steve, Dave, on three!" North commanded. Then the weight was off and someone was putting me on the couch. I groaned when they set me down.

"Pretty sure I've got some fractured ribs," I croaked. See, I'd learned a thing or two about medical science after being injured so many times.

"We'll take of you, Jack. Just rest," Tooth said. And then Sandy knocked me out.

 **A/N: Jack was almost murdered by a wooden beam. (Technically, he could've been if he had been left there for too long). Short, but an update.**


	9. Chap 9: Family

**So, I'll get back to the Pooka arc eventually. Just not right now. Anyways, please give me ideas on what to write about. I kind of depend on my loyal followers.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. Only my OC's and plot.**

 **No One's POV**

The Guardians had all noticed that, after each meeting, Jack would fly off, not bothering to stay and talk. And whenever they suggested doing something, anything, Jack would always say he was busy or needed to visit Jamie or something.

So, one day, Sandy decided to follow him after a meeting, see where he went, then report back.

 **Sandy's POV**

I followed him all the way across the globe, to Antarctica. He went to a cliff and sat down, for what reasons I had yet to discover. I hid behind a snow drift and waited for him to move or talk.

"I know I should be grateful. They let me hang out with them, and want to spend time with me outside of meetings. But I…..can't help wondering why. Why do they smile at me the way they do? And why does it make me feel so happy, and yet surprised? You can't answer, of course. You're just my reflection," Jack said as he gazed into the icy-cold sea.

I walked up to him and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked at me, surprised, but he didn't move. I smiled at him and made images above my head. One of the Guardians, another of Jack, and then one of us all together, happy.

"We're all happy?" Jack asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I made the sign for family then pointed to Jack, and then myself. Jack smiled softly.

"Thanks, Sandy. Alright, I guess we should get going then, huh?" He asked. I nodded and made a dreamcloud to ride on. I offered him a seat, and he hesitated, but just for a moment, before hopping on.

We headed towards the North Pole, ready to spend time together with others, our family.

 **One-shots are supposed to be short. I think. If not, i'll make it longer next time.**


	10. Chap 10: Art

**So sorry. Am getting reading glasses and I've been posting youtube stuff (Jelsa fans, look up Jelsa A Journey part 1 Kitkat Dragon). Anywho, let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any ROTG stuff. Nada. Zip. Zero. So sad.**

 **No One's POV**

Jack was sitting in a room that no one in the workshop used. It was filled with canvases and papers taped to the wall, art supplies in a large oak cabinet and sketches everywhere.

Jack was currently drawing a picture of Phil, who was the only one who knew of this room. He was standing, holding a trophy that said 'Yeti of the Year, 1657'. Jack was doing a rough sketch that he would turn into a painting.

"Alright, big guy. You can go. It'll be done soon," Jack announced. Phil grunted, saying thank you in his language. He left, going to work on the list. (Naughty and Nice list).

 _ ***Three Days Later**_

Phil went to the art room, as Jack had told him to do. He discovered a canvas with his likeness on it. It was magnificent. It captured his gruff, yet caring nature through his eyes. The colors seemed to blend and mix, making it look so natural, almost like a photo.

Yet there was a simple elegance to it all, a certain charm that made it unique. And at the edge, as with all of Jack's paintings, drawings, and sketches, a blue snowflake was found. It was a different design in each masterpiece the boy created, but a trademark. Jack's signature, if you will.

Phil squealed in happiness and grabbed the painting, eager to show his buddies. Along the way, however, he ran into North. North then noticed the large painting.

"Who did this, Phil?" North asked, wondering who could've made such a marvelous piece.

"Oohawaba," Phil replied.

' _Jack did this?'_ North thought to himself. ' _I must tell the others, but first…'_

"Lead me to the room this was painted in," North commanded. He knew there must be others like it. When he saw the art room, he was amazed. He quickly called the other guardians here *(minus Jack, of course.)* They too took amazement in what they saw.

The youngest guardian was quickly summoned to the pole. Jack arrived, not sure what was going on.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jack asked. The others all glanced at each other before Bunny decided to answer.

" 'What's up' is that we didn't know you were an artist," Bunny replied, pointing at Phil's painting. Jack's eyes widened and he stammered nervously.

"Oh, w-well, I only d-did a couple, I mean, what I meant to say was-"

"Quit the chit chat and show us art room!" North bellowed. Jack nodded quickly and he lead them to the room.

"They aren't that good," Jack mumbled.

"Jack! These are amazing! Do you think you could make one for me? Of Tooth Palace?" Tooth asked excitedly.

"Not before he paints one of christmas tree, right Jack?" North asked, smug because he thought Jack would pick him first.

Sandy showed symbols of various designs. Bunny asked for one of the Warren.

"Hold on! I'll do all of them, but one at a time. Since she asked first, I'll start with Tooth Palace. Then the Warren, then a christmas tree, then whatever Sandy wants. Okay?" jack reasoned. All of the adult guardians blushed and nodded in agreement.

And that is how Jack got the name Jack the Artist.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short or bad.**


	11. Chap 11: Injured

**I meant to update! But school started and personal matters came up. On the bright side, my birthday is this week and I'm writing a book! I plan on it being at least 300 pages, which is one of the reasons why I haven't updated.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG.**

 **Jack's POV**

I was running. I'd gotten on the Spirit of Summer's nerves again (for a girl name Joy, she sure doesn't bring much of it.) She sent her fire sprites after me. Again. After a while, I got tired and just decided to let them get it over with.

The burning was intense. They scorched mostly my backside, and my legs. After an hour or so, they ran off, bored. I groaned. I could've fought back, but didn't like the idea of hurting sprites.

I flew to the North Pole, Wind trying her best not to let me fall. I collapsed in the snow, sighing when the cold snow soothed my pain. I don't know how long I was there, but I guess awhile, since I fell asleep. When I woke up, Phil was staring down at me. I groaned.

"Flug ban wakka tras. Olad!" Phil said. *For those that don't speak yeti, this means 'You're coming inside with me. Now!'*

"But I'm fine!" I protested. Phil picked me up and carried me to the infirmary. Minutes later, North and Sandy were by my side, then Tooth, then Bunny. "Was there a meeting today?"

"Yes. When you didn't show, we got worried," Tooth replied. I groaned. I'd forgotten all about that after the whole 'Joy and her fire sprites' thing.

"What the bloody 'ell happened?!" Bunny yelled. I sighed. There was no getting out of this. I told them how I'd accidently insulted Joy and how she retaliated. Bunny stormed off, Tooth following and pleading not to do anything drastic. North started cursing in russian and Sandy then decided to knock me out.

When I woke up, everyone except Bunny was gone. He was sleeping in the chair next to me. I poked him.

"About time ya woke up. Had a word with Joy. She won't be bothering ya anymore," Bunny announced as he yawned. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I want to hear why, but thank you. Means a lot," I said. He nodded.

"Just rest and start to feel better. Then ya can make snow and frost again."

In a few weeks, I was back to my normal self, pranking other spirits and spreading winter around the globe.

 **A/N: Anymore requests?**


	12. Chap 12: Snow White Hair

**Okay, totally meant to do Lila Ice's last chapter, but it slipped my mind. Lila Ice, formerly daliliah7, this is for you.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own ROTG. I wish I did.**

Jack and Bunny were fighting. Again. At the Warren. Again. This time, they were fighting over Jack startling Bunny and Bunny accidentally messing up an egg he was painting.

To be fair, Jack hadn't seen the egg, but Bunny wasn't listening. They were by the rainbow-dye river, and Jack keeps glancing at nervously.

He hadn't told the other Guardians about his fear of water yet. Sure, they knew he had drowned **(refer to the first few chapters if you forgot how they know)** but they didn't know about his aquaphobia. Jack didn't want to seem like a coward in front of his friends. So he kept it to himself.

Anyways, Bunny started shoving Jack every time he yelled at him. Jack tried to fly away, but Bunny pushed him. Right into the river.

Bunny was livid. He worked hard to make sure each and every egg looked beautiful, and Frostbit had messed him up. So when he shoved the boy into the river, he didn't care. But when jack didn't resurface after a few seconds, Bunny started to get anxious. He waited for one minute…...two minutes…...three minutes….then he jumped in, not caring if his fur got soaked.

Bunny swam and found Jack floundering about, not swimming properly, looking terrified. Bunny dragged him to the surface and they both flopped to the solid ground. Jack breathed heavily, eyes closed tightly, while Bunny just stared, making sure the boy was alright.

"Frosty? Snowflake? Jackie! Can ya hear me?" Bunny shouted. Jack gave a weak nod.

"Scared of…..water…...drown…" Jack gasped. Bunny could've facepalmed himself for his stupidity. Of course the bloke was scared of water! He'd drowned when he became a spirit. No one would want to go through that again.

"Ah, Jackie. I'm sorry, mate. But I promise, I won't let ya drown again. A'ight?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded before opening his eyes. It was then that Bunny took in the Spirit of WInter's appearance and, were it not for the fact that his friend had almost drowned, Bunny was sure he would've burst out laughing.

Jack's white hair, his SNOW white hair, was now every color of the rainbow thanks to the river. When Bunny pointed this out, Jack formed and icicle and looked at his reflection.

"What did you do?!" Before Bunny could answer, the Northern lights appeared. Bunny snickered while Jack gave him a death glare. They took a tunnel to the meeting. North turned to greet them, but when he saw Jack's hair, he burst out laughing. His booming laughter got even louder when he saw Bunny's rainbow fur.

Tooth and Sandy were no better. Sandy laughed silently while taking pictures with his 'sand camera' while Tooth and her fairies laughed their heads off. The yetis took some more pictures and Bunny and Jack grumbled the entire meeting, which had been called for nothing more than a friendly get together.

 **A/N: Anymore requests? Anyone?**


	13. Chap 13: ROTG Christmas - Part 1

**Thanks for the requests *note sarcasm*. I had to go ask my friends for some ideas. I guess I have myself to blame for having no ideas. And I did Christmas because of North. If you celebrate something else, then you do not,** **I repeat** **DO NOT have to read this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.**

Christmas. In Jack's opinion, it wasn't as good as Easter, but he was NEVER going to tell Bunny that. He had a big enough ego as it was. Still, Christmas was fun. Jack loved seeing North's sleigh every year pass by. But since Jack almost always got on the Naughty list, he never got presents. From anyone.

This was his first Christmas as a Guardian. Tooth had told him they would help North with last minute packaging and then wait until tomorrow night (December 25th) to open gifts. They would, however, get to open one present before North left.

Tooth had said all this at the last Guardian meeting (which were now monthly things). When she did, Jack's mouth had involuntarily dropped, and he'd said without thinking:

"Present? I get a present?"

Which resulted in tons of questioning that made the Winter spirit uncomfortable. The others soon discovered Jack hadn't received a gift since he was mortal. This caused much sadness and guilt among the older Guardians, even when Jack tried to console them.

Jack felt bad that _they_ felt bad, but figured after Christmas, everything would be fine. So he decided to focus on making gifts. Jack found a store that had a box of miscellaneous stuff they were giving away, and in the box, there was some turquoise carole feathers and a gold chain. He made a beautiful necklace, for Tooth of course.

For Sandy, he filed a bottle with rare seashells and white sand, made up of gypsum grains, which were also rare.

For North, he found a snowman Chinese nesting doll collection. The very inside doll was a tiny Santa, looking nothing at all like North, looking more like the typical Santa Claus children took him as.

For Bunny, Jack had no clue what to get the overgrown rabbit. He knew eggs and chocolate were overdone. Then he had it, the perfect idea! If Bunny hated it….Jack wouldn't think about that right now. Jack started working on it, barely finishing in time.

Christmas Eve came and all the Guardians helped North put the gifts in his magical sack and hoisted it onto the sleigh. Then North went from house to house, delivering gifts to every (nice) child in the world. ***That apparently doesn't include ME! ;'(***

Then on Christmas Day, North slept while the other Guardians celebrated and congratulated the yetis for their hard work. And finally, FINALLY, it was time for the Guardians to celebrate.

Everyone gathered around the tree. The presents were all wrapped in colors describing whoever they were gifted to. Red and white for North. Blue and silver for Jack. Green and pale yellow for Bunny. Pink and purple for Tooth. And gold and orange for Sandy.

"Is time for presents! Jack, as youngest, you go first, no?" North shoved Jack's pile towards him and Jack smiled. He started gently tearing away the paper, unlike most children, who would just shred the paper away without a second thought. Tooth shook her head at the boy's thoughtfulness and grinned when he opened the box.

The first present was from Sandy, and it was what he always got the Guardians: a cotton bag the color of the the night sky filled with dream-sand. Jack thanked him thoroughly before continuing. Tooth had gotten him and the others transparent toothbrushes with mini tubes of toothpaste. Jack rolled his eyes before opening North's.

Inside was a blue snow-globe, with images of children playing and chanting the words "Jack Frost" if you pressed a button. Jack smiled softly and accepted the death-hug from the bearded man. Lastly was Bunny's. He looked at the Pooka with a smirk.

"If something springs out at me…." Jack let his words end, seeing the Pooka's flash of terror before he composed himself.

"If I was gonna' prank ya', I'd 'ave done it sooner," Bunny huffed. Jack shrugged before opening the gift. Inside was a key. Kind of. It was shaped like an Easter egg, different shades of blue and white and silver. It had a string attached that was as blue as his hoodie. Jack looked questioningly at Bunny who squirmed before explaining.

"It's a key to the Warren, mate. If you need help or somethin', just have to be wearin' it and tap your foot to the ground and ya're in. Mind, I'll know if ya decide to pop by, so don't even think of pranking my googies!" Bunny exclaimed. But Jack could tell what the key really meant. It meant that Bunny trusted him and that was the best gift he could ever ask for. It meant he was forgiven for '68 and the Pitch-y Easter.

Now he only hoped the Guardians would love _his_ gifts.

 **A/N: And….wait until part 2! BTW, what should Jack get Bunny? Kitkat Out! P.S. Until someone tells me what Jack should get Bunny…..I will NOT do a ROTG Christmas: Part 2.**


	14. Chap 14: ROTG Christmas - Part 2

**I will go with Sparklehannah's idea for Jack's gift, but Sheepgirl3? I will do your one-shot idea after this chapter. Now, where is the Easter Kangaroo?**

 **Bunny: I told ya not to call me that!**

 **Me: And I told ya that I don' care! Now ge' on with it!**

 **Bunny: Nice accent. And crikey, a'right.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat don' own ROTG.**

 **Jack's POV**

After everyone else (except Jack) had given their gifts, Jack ran to get his gifts. **As I said, Tooth got everyone toothbrushes, Sandy go everyone sand, North got the others action figures of themselves, and Bunny got the others eggs. *North's was red and white, Tooth's blue, purple, and violet, and Sandy's lots of shades of gold***

Jack gave the mini tooth fairies their presents first. They got personalized snowflakes that wouldn't melt that Jack put on small silver chains. Baby Tooth's had the following inscription in blue my little Snowflake, Baby Tooth They all squealed and covered poor Jack in hugs. Eventually, Phil helped him out, five minutes after the other Guardians laughed and 'awwed' at him. He glared at them before rolling his eyes as he handed each of them their presents.

"Jack, my boy, this is fantastic, no? Funny Santa" North cried as he crushed the boy in a hug.

"Oh, Jack! I love it! The feathers are beautiful!" Tooth shrieked as she put the necklace on and flew around, showing it off to her fairies, who awed at it's beauty. Sandy signed smiley faces and excited gestures as he shook the bottle of sand (after taking the sea shells out). He put the shells into a special pouch Jack had also gotten, which was sea blue. Sandy hugged the boy gently, unlike his jolly counterpart North. Finally, Bunny opened his present. Jack watched silently, nervous and unsure as to whether or not the older Guardian would enjoy the gift.

Bunny stared at it. It was an wooden Easter basket, with icicles hanging off it. The handle was mint green and the lining was lavender-colored. There were no eggs in said basket, but there was a note.

 _Put your favorite eggs in here and they will never spoil_

 _From: Jack Frost_

Jack had magicked the basket so whatever eggs were placed in it would be frozen and could be kept forever. Or as long as Bunny liked them.

"If you don't like it-"Jack was cut off by Bunny ruffling Jack's hair and a one-shouldered hug. It didn't seem like much, but with Bunny, Jack knew it meant a lot.

"I love it, Frosty. Thank ya."

"No problem, 'roo. Merry Christmas everyone," Jack replied, glad his worries had been for nothing.

"Yes, very merry Christmas indeed. Now, let us feast!" North yelled. Everyone put their gifts aside for the time being and gathered around the table, helping themselves to their preferred food choices.

Jack looked at his friends and thought something strange. Something that made him reconsider everything he had thought he knew for the last 300 years. Something that made him hope for a better future. 'This kind of looks like a family dinner, doesn't it?'

 **A/N: Corny, but Christmas and corny go hand in hand. Kitkat Out!**


	15. Chap 15: Memories 6 (Talk) Request

**Why didn't you guys tell me my chapters were so short? I just reread everything….I'm so ashamed.**

 **Bunny: Ya should be.**

 **Jack: Don't make her feel worse.**

 **Me: See? Jack's nice. You're not, Bunnymund.**

 **Bunny: What'd you call me?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG. Only my plot and occasional OC's.**

 **Bunny: That's not an answe-don't bloody leave the room when I'm talking!**

 **Bunny's POV**

He was ashamed. They all were. Why couldn't they have just asked Jack what had happened? Oh wait, they did. Then he started yelling at the poor tyke.

Yes, Bunny had been walked through. Once. Yes, his holiday hadn't gone well, and belief wasn't high. But what about Jack?

He had heard a voice, _his bloody sister's voice,_ and his instincts told him to follow it. Pitch lured him in, played on his fears, and Jack was vulnerable. Then, after being betrayed by the Guardians, having his staff broken, and getting what he wanted, he still came back.

Bunny didn't understand the bloke one bit. But he still cared about him.

"How could we not have…...why didn't we….." Tooth couldn't seem to finish her own questions before her eyes started to tear up. North patted her on the back.

"We could not have known," North assured her. Bunny glared angrily at him.

"Bu' we should 'ave! Bloody hell, North! Jack Frost is a child! An immortal one, bu' still a child! We are supposed to protect 'em from harm, and instead, we ignored him for 300 years! Then we go an' use his memories as a bargain chip, and then we go an turn our backs on him without waitin' for an explanation!" Bunny yelled.

"We know, but-" Bunny cut North off sharply.

"No, we don't know. That's the point! We don't know anything about the kid because we never took the time to notice. We wrote him off as some naughty list kid, some winter sprite. A mischief maker. Who knows what he's been through? Alone! Without us!"

"We all feel bad about it, Bunny," Tooth whispered.

"Feeling bad ain't the same as doing somethin'. We need action! Otherwise, the kid is gonna end up with no believers again. An' no one should eva' hav' to go through that!"

Sandy motioned for Bunny to calm down, and he did, but he huffed all the same. Sandy then made symbols, one of a snowflake, then of the Guardians, then of them together, then a clock.

"You are saying, in time, we will mend our mistakes bond with Jack?' North asked. Sandy nodded eagerly. Tooth smiled hesitantly.

"That sounds great, but…..can we do it?" She asked. Bunny smirked.

"Is the great Queen Toothiana giving up?" Tooth smiled, a gleam of the old fire that use to rage in her showed in her eyes.

"Never. Of course we can. Through hard work. We'll make up for what we've done. 300 years is a long time, but we've got all eternity."

"Then let's get started, mates," Bunny said. Nothing would get in the way of him making up for what he'd done to the kid. Even if it took a thousand years, he'd work hard every step of the way.

They all decided the first step would be gaining his trust. Then spending as much time as possible with him. An apology wouldn't hurt. And helping Jack gain believers would be something that had to bring a smile to the youngest Guardian's face.

The next time the Guardian's met, Jack was greeted with warm faces and offers to sit by everyone. He accepted Bunny's offer, but was confused and asked why everyone was acting weird. Bunny just ruffled his hair and said that the others were in a good mood.

Yep, Bunny would do anything to make things right with that kid. But he'd be damned if he'd let Jack freeze his Warren again.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Get it? Hope? It's-ah, never mind. Kitkat Out!**


	16. Chap 16: Tuxedo

**I'm sorry. Again. I have some things going on, trying out for a play, midterms are coming up, and I had a baby! In Child Development, we had to make babies out of 2-liter bottles and I named mine Emma. So yeah.**

 **Tooth: Aww!**

 **Bunny: Don't say 'aww'! She had an ankle biter!**

 **Me: Made of plastic with a styrofoam head. Calm down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and OC's.**

 **Jack's POV**

It was officially the worst thing Jack ever had to wear. Yeah, he'd been forced to wear shoes a couple times. *Shudders* But nothing like this.

North was holding a party to celebrate another successful Christmas. And….it's black-tie. North chose a red suit with a black tie, Sandy just formed a gold suit, and Tooth a lavender dress. Since Bunny doesn't really wear clothes, he just put on a dark green bow tie.

North had informed Jack a couple hours ago that if he was to come, he had to wear a suit. A navy blue suit with an icy blue tie. And cuff links!

Right now, phil was trying to talk him into wearing it.

"No!"

"Blarga ofof!"

"I don't care if everyone's doing it. If everyone jumped off a cliff, would you?"

"Doulga waka choo."

"Not dying isn't the point. It's the principle-ah, forget it! I'm not going!"

"Blarg caa mundsa!"

"Phil, what are you-get away from me! Help! Crazy yeti is forcing me into a tuxedo!"

 ***One hour later***

"Oh, Jack you look so handsome."

"Toothie is right. Jack, you look very nice."

"Frostbite, why are you glaring at Phil?"

"No, Sandy, it's not because he played a prank on me. I'll tell you later."

 **A/N: Thought I'd try something new. This was for a Guest reviewer who requested I force Jack into a tuxedo.**


	17. Chap 17: Sick

**Sorry for not updating. Got a kitten AND had a school project over the Holiday break, so I've been busy. Alrighty, this is for Lila Ice. again, I do take requests so if anyone has one, don't be afraid to review or PM me to tell me. Now, Tooth!**

 **Tooth: HereIAm!**

 **Me: Can you do the disclaimer? *whispers next part* Even though you're clearly hyper.**

 **Tooth: Okay!I'mOnIt!**

 **Disclaimer: KitkatDoesn'tOwnROTG!JustHerOC'sAndPlotline!**

 **Me: Never letting Tooth do the disclaimer ever again.**

 **Jack's POV**

It wasn't his fault. Okay, maybe it was. Jack had gone to Egypt, but only for, like, five minutes! He had needed to cover for a wind nymph who'd gotten sick. Mother Nature hadn't wanted to send him, but all the other nymphs, spirits, and elements were busy.

So he'd had to make a wind storm. But the heat must've gotten to him, or maybe it was the fruit he'd picked off one the trees while he was there and then eaten, because his stomach was killing him.

He started to feel really hot, which was never a good thing since he rarely felt heat. He was in England, but knew Jack knew there was no getting to the Pole in his condition.

So he landed and tapped his feet while holding the key Bunny had given him. He flew haphazardly through the tunnel before landing in the Warren, where he promptly emptied his stomach of his contents, including some blood.

"Ugh, that can't be good. Bunny, you better get here soon," Jack murmured as he collapsed on the grass.

 **Bunny's POV**

Bunny knew the second Jack showed up in his Warren. He just wasn't sure why. He waited awhile to see what was going on. That's when he heard Jack vomiting.

He started racing to where he heard the sound, running even faster when he heard Jack, who was barely whispering.

"Ugh, that can't be good. Bunny, you better get here soon."

Bunny eventually found him, near the flower garden. Besides what looked like blood. Bunny picked up the winter spirit, who was warm to the touch. Not a good sign.

"Jackie, what happened ta ya?" Bunny asked. Jack groaned before waking up.

"Hey, Cottontail. Wh-what's up?" Jack asked, coughing a bit. Bunny started to walk towards one of the tunnels.

"I'm takin' ya ta North's, where we can get ya fixed up, mate. Wanna tell me what happened?"

After Jack explained everything, and Bunny scolded him a bit, they arrived at the Pole, where the Yetis took Jack into the Infirmary and Bunny told North, Tooth, and Sandy **(the latter two were summoned after Jack and Bunny arrived)** what had happened the young spirit.

 _ ***One Week Later***_

"Tooth, I told you, I'm fine!" Jack yelled. Tooth pushed Jack back onto the couch. Jack looked to Bunny for help, but he just shrugged and continued to paint an egg.

"Can't help ya, mate. Ya know the Sheila get's worked up about ya," Bunny said. To prove his point, Tooth started to wrap Jack in a blanket and feel his forehead.

"I hate you," Jack grumbled, shooting daggers at the Pooka. Bunny just smirked. He knew Frosty didn't really hate him.

 **A/N: Kitkat Out!**


	18. Chap 18: Hot Chocolate

**Um…..I had school?**

 ***All of the Guardians start yelling***

 **Me: HOLD IT! *Runs behind you, the reader***

 **Bunny: No fair, using the Reader as a shield!**

 **Me: Is too! Reader, do the very last disclaimer because I'm tired of doing it.**

 **Reader: But you don't- *Stops when I glare at you* Nevermind.**

 **Disclaimer: Kitkat does not own ROTG or any of its characters. Just her OC's and plot.**

 **Jack's POV**

It was Jingle's fault. Though, Jack knew he didn't mean too. See, the Guardians had all gathered by the fire, Jack being the farthest from it of course, and they'd been laughing and having a good time when the elves came in with hot chocolate and cookies.

Jack, as usual had declined. Now, while the others maybe thought this odd, they never said anything about it. But this time, Jingle wouldn't have it.

Jack didn't know if the elf was just fed up with him saying no or if Jingle had worked hard on making the cocoa or what, but that damn elf was persistent. He kept shoving it towards the Winter Spirit, who kept shoving it back.

At least, until Jingle shoved so hard, it spilled onto Jack's hand.

"AGH!" Jack's cry of pain was followed by silence. Jack gripped his hand, which had started blistering and smoke was coming from it. North, painstaking slow, got up and moved Jingle aside as he knelt to Jack's level **(Jack had fallen out of his chair)** and carefully looked over the injured hand.

"Bunny, get me your special healing gel. Now." North commanded. Bunny immediately got the gel from his pouch and passed it to North, who rubbed it gently onto Jack's wound.

"Thanks, but you don't have t-" Jack was cut off by North's stern glare. He smiled sheepishly before continuing. "I meant, I could've iced it over."

"My boy, this will make it feel better very quickly. Now, why did simple hot chocolate burn you? Surely it was not that hot?"

"Hot stuff, even some warm things, burn me. It's like when you have frostbite and you aren't supposed to warm up. That's why I have to eat and drink everything cold. And why I stay away from the fire," Jack explained. Tooth's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh, you poor thing!" She explained before tightly hugging him. Bunny rolled his eyes before ripping her away.

"Let 'im breathe, Tooth," Bunny said. She huffed, but smiled when Jack laughed. Jingle came up and looked down, frowning. Jack patted his hat and the elf glanced up cautiously.

"It's alright. Just...no more hot chocolate, ok?"

The elf eagerly shook his head up and down, his bell ringing. The Guardians all smiled and sat back down, the youngest getting some apple juice while the others stored away the knowledge they had gained of their new member.

Jack loved that they cared so much. And that his new friends actually _wanted_ to learn things about him. He just hoped it didn't end.

 **A/N: Again, I take requests, though I do have some ideas of my own. At least…..23, I believe. Maybe 24.**


	19. Chap 19: Gender-bent AU

**I HAD A JOB AND WORKED ON SATURDAYS AND SUNDAYS AND HAD SCHOOL DURING THE WEEK SO I COULD NOT UPDATE FOR TWO MONTHS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **Jade (aka Reader4ever1, who you guys should follow/favorite as she is new): Shut up and update right now. Or I will glue your hands to your keyboard.**

 **Me: *whimpers* Okay…this was personally requested by Jade, and is a gender-bent AU. It will be of the Guardians after they defeat Pitch, except...you know, opposite gender.**

"Did you see the look on her face when the nightmares came after her? Man, Pitch sure is a scaredy cat!" Jackie Frost yelled as she plopped down besides E. Amber Bunny-lynn on the couch.

Nicola St. North, a tall, black haired Russian, nodded in agreement as she down her eggnog, sitting on the couch across from the fireplace. Toothian Fairyman shook his head at the behavior before nudging Sandi, the short blonde, awake.

"Blimey, Frosty. You sure know how to scare a sheila," Bunny smirked. Jackie just shrugged before crossing her arms behind her head.

"What can I say? It's a gift."

"Quite an impressive one, my girl," Nicola stated. Sandi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, all the credit can't go to me. Tooth needs some for knocking a tooth out," Jackie smirked at the feather-covered man, who blushed before smiling shyly.

"I do what can for my fairies. And….my friends."

"Aw, the blokes blushing! Poor fellow, alone with a bunch of sheilas!" Bunny teased as she grabbed a mug of eggnog and started chugging.

* _Leave him alone_ * Sandi signed. The girls all quit their teasing and drank silently.

"So…..what now? I mean, I helped finish Pitch, so do I just go or….?" Jackie trailed off, afraid of the answer, but knowing she'd need to find out eventually, had to ask.

"Of course not! You are one of us now! You are family! Family sticks together, kid. I can feel it!" Nicola stated firmly. Jackie thought it best not to ask where exactly Nicola felt it, so she just left it be.

Family. Jackie hadn't heard those words in reference to herself in a _long_ time. She smiled softly, and as she watched three crazy girls and a semi-crazy guy start talking about their favorite parts of the battle they'd just been a part of, she thought to herself:

' _Maybe. Just maybe. This might work.'_

 **AN: Does this make up for not updating?**

 **Jade: No.**

 **Me: Does telling people to follow you because you will start posting stories as soon as the waiting period is up make up for it?**

 **Jade: No.**

 **Me: What more do you want from me?!**

 **Jade: Update Autumn's Orphan and Bunny's Springflower.**

 **Me: But I need, like, 3 or 4 more votes on Bunn-**

 **Jade: UPDATE!**

 **Me: Yes, ma'am.**


	20. Chap 20: Illiterate

**I finally managed to think of an idea. And get inspiration to write said idea. Sorry for the late update though.**

Jack decided it was official. He hated North's private library. But only because North decided that it was time to organize his _very_ cluttered book collections.

The room really did look like a library, with desks and tables to study or do work at and large window seats. Jack, Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandy were sitting at one of said seats surrounded by piles of books.

"Why do I have to be here? I don't know where these books go!" Jack exclaimed as Bunny, once again, reprimanded him for 'slacking off'.

"Because we all agreed to help North with this," Tooth said gently. Jack groaned.

" _I_ didn't. Besides, these books all look the same to me."

"That's why ya read the titles, mate. Ya know, reading," Bunny poked Jack's forehead before he swatted Bunny's paws away. Bunny rolled his eyes before shoving a red leather-bound book in front of the Winter teen. "Where does this go?"

Jack looked at the cover. No pictures to help figure out what it was about. Dang it. The title looked like a bunch of squiggly lines.

"I don't know! And I don't care. This is stupid. I'm leaving," Jack declared as he stood up and opened the window, using the wind to leave. Or at least, he tried to.

North closed the window, Sandy grabbed Jack's staff, and Bunny wrapped his arms around the struggling boy.

"Hey! You can't keep me here!"

"Jack, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tooth asked. Jack shut his eyes, knowing he'd cave if he looked at the fairy's sad face.

"Don't baby the boy, Sheila. He's just trying to get out of workin-"Bunny was cut off by Jack's shouting.

"I can't read!"

Silence was all that could be heard in the library (like it's supposed to) before voices started to clamber over each other.

"What do you mean-"

"How can ya not-"

"Jack, I didn't-"

"Enough!" Jack yelled. Everyone shut up and looked at him. He grabbed his staff and stepped away from the others.

"Look, I grew up in the 1700's and my family wasn't exactly rich. So I didn't go to school. And when I became a spirit, I was so busy doing other things, I never learned. Okay?"

Jack clenched his fingers around the familiar wooden crook he'd carried for 300 years and prepared to be laughed at by his fellow guardians.

"Why didn't ya just say that in the first place, mate?" Bunny asked. Jack scoffed.

"Yeah, and risk getting laughed at? No thanks."

"We would never laugh. Is perfectly understandable." North stated before clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Though, don't think we will let this slide."

"Huh? What do you-?"

"We will teach you, of course. Right?" North glanced at the others and they all nodded in agreement. Sandy symbolled a check mark above his head while Tooth clapped excitedly. Jack rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Fine. But only so Bunny can't say I was 'slacking off' when we finish organizing the library," Jack replied.

Bunny then proceeded to smack the immortal teen upside the head.

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Next up, possibly one with Mother Nature, or maybe Jack meets April Fools? If you readers have a request, let me know.**


	21. Chap 21: FiresDisastersHelp

**How has everybody been? Missed me? No? Ok….So Reader4ever1 (aka Jade) posted 2 stories! So go check it out if you like Percy Jackson and/or The Little Mermaid.**

 **Jade: Quit procrastinating.**

 **Me: But I was just-**

 **Jade: *gives death glare***

 **Me: Whatever you say.**

The yetis were currently using fire extinguishers to put the massive fire that was threatening to consuming the big room. The elves were scattered, some trying to savage what little was left, while others were trying to eat the foam coming from the extinguishers, and others still were burning themselves by walking in the flames…

Which is why it was taking so long to put out the fire, as the yetis had to keep stopping to save the elves.

Jack was being stared down by North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny, who was the most ticked off all, even though it was North who should be upset.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" Jack winced at Bunny's harsh tone and tried to explain.

"I just wanted to help-"

"We understand Jack, but you set us back a great deal." North said gently, glaring at the Pooka.

Said Pooka refused to back down though. He continued yelling at the white-haired teen who just took it, knowing he deserved it.

He'd been honest though. He really had just wanted to help. Jack wanted to do it by himself, no help. Not even from Phil, though he had offered. Now he wished he'd taken the yeti up on it.

Tooth took over from Bunny, gently explaining that in the future, it would be best that Jack either ask for help or not try that particular task again.

Sandy was the only one who didn't seem too disappointed, or at least, looked like he knew why the boy did what he did.

Afterall, Jack wasn't used to asking for assistance. He'd only ever done things by himself for 300 years. It was a strange and difficult new adjustment he would need to get used to.

"Look, mate, just...please, don't cook anymore. Ok?"

 **I laughed when I wrote this. It sounded so serious…..then that last line. Hoped you all enjoyed it!**


	22. Chap 22: The North Wind (Part 1)

**HEY GUYS! Any requests? I have plenty of stuff I wanna do, but I just wanna make sure you know I do read the reviews and try to incorporate what you guys want into the story.**

The North Wind loved Jack Frost. That's all there was to it. She adored the boy, since the moment he was born. He seemed so free, so happy. Jackson Overlander and Jack Frost were both born in winter, making it his favorite season.

Wind would always make sure she was there, whenever the mortal went outside. She spent most of her days with him.

That's why, when he fell into the lake, she was devastated. She pleaded with the Moon, begging him to give her back the boy. Otherwise, she would never blow again.

Manny answered her prayers. And Jack Frost was born. The only thing Wind hadn't been counting on…..was him losing his memories. She felt horrible, especially when Manny forbid her to say a thing about his past life, or even telling the Winter Spirit he had one.

But in the end, she supposed it was alright, as he got them eventually. And until then, she cared for the boy, ensuring his safety and being by his sides at all time, even allowing him to ride her.

And Jack grew to care for her as well. He made up magnificent stories of make-believe, each more interesting than the last. She was always the first being he talked to in the morning, and the last one at night.

Until...he met the Guardians. Then he got all caught up with beings who had ignored him for 300 years. Just because they could help him get believers and she couldn't-of course he was more interested in them and her.

At least, that's what she thought.

Then one night, a few weeks after he joined, he beckoned her to come by his window/balcony. He smiled his sparkling smile as he looked out to see the snow.

"I like it here…..and I'm glad you've stayed with me through it all. I know I haven't paid as much attention to you, even though you deserve it. I'm sorry for that. But I wanted to make sure you knew this…..they aren't replacing you. Yes, I'm starting to see them as a family, as crazy as it is, but you're my family too. Have been for three centuries. Thank you."

Wind smiled, though the new Guardian couldn't see it. She embraced him, making Jack laugh.

"I see you're happy," Jack smirked. Wind just hugged a little tighter before letting go.

 _Of course I am. You are my boy. Have been from the start._

 **AN: Just wanted to give Wind a little one-shot of her own. I can't find too many Wind fanfics, so this has to do for now. Kitkat Out!**


	23. Chap 23: the North Wind (Part 2)

**Thank you, sparklehannah. I didn't think I'd do another Wind, but I like your idea. So, here it goes.**

"Are you nervous?"

Wind 'paced' nervously before ruffling Jack's hair as a response. Yes, she was nervous. She hadn't taken on this form in years. Almost a century and a half. But if it made her boy happy, she would do it.

Jack walked into the main area, where the other Guardians were there, waiting for them.

"Who did ya want us to meet, Frostbite?" Bunny asked. Wind got a little tense at the word ' _frostbite'_ , but 'swallowed' and started preparing herself for what she was going to do.

"One moment," Jack replied. Wind started to transform, a blue light surrounding her.

A few seconds later, Wind opened her eyes and looked at herself. She had pale skin, paler than Jack's even. Her eyes were grey, and her dress the lightest shade of blue. No shoes (just like Jack).

"Wow!" Tooth exclaimed. Wind looked up and blushed. All the Guardians (excluding Jack) were gaping and staring at her.

"Wha-who is this?" North finally asked. Jack went and put a hand on Wind's shoulder. She hated the fact that, in this form, she was shorter than the Winter Spirit.

"This is Wind. North Wind, to be exact. And this is her 'human' form," Jack replied.

"Hello," Wind whispers. The other bad part of this form was she wasn't very loud and is extremely shy.

Sandy came up to her and started making signs appear over his head. A smiley face, a thumbs down, and then a thumbs up. Wind smiled. She understood what he said perfectly.

"It's nice to meet you too. And I'm good. You?" Wind asked. He nodded, meaning he was fine.

"So you're the being always caring Frosty around?" Bunny asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Wind gave a quick nod.

"I can't stay in this form for too long. But I wanted to meet you all officially. Jack's told me so much, I got curious," Wind said. Jack hit her arm and smirked.

"I'm glad you did. Jack's told us about you too," Tooth told her. Wind blushed furiously.

"Hey, how long can you stay in this form again?" Jack inquired. Wind looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"For a few more seconds. It was great meeting you!" Wind shouted before reverting back to her original self. All the Guardians looked around and she blew a large gust over them before settling down.

"Can't wait 'till we can see you again!" North declared. Wind smiled before leaving through the window. She had to blow over a few countries.

But never would she forget this day. The day she actually got to talk to someone besides her boy. The day someone asked her about her day. The day she got to be human, if only for a few minutes.

 **AN: Any more requests? Kitkat Out!**


	24. Chap 24: The North Wind (Last Part)

**This is probably the last Wind chapter, but I had to do it. Someone (a Guest) requested it. And it's a pretty good idea. So here it goes!**

 **Bunny: Hang on, I never got to-**

Jack was in a fight. With Wind. He wasn't sure how/why it happened. One moment, he was eating a brownie, then it somehow ended up on the fresh snow he'd just made.

"Wha-?" Jack was cut off by Wind ruffling my hair. "Did you just ruin my brownie?"

Wind howled before knocking him out of tree he was sitting in. She 'chuckled' but Jack

just frowned.

"I was looking forward to that! How could you!"

Wind was confused. She had just wanted to have some fun, something the Winter Spirit was great at. But he was getting upset, not happy.

"Ugh. You can't do anything right," Jack huffed. Wind felt her heart break. When Jack tried to fly back up to the tree, Wind didn't even try to help. He ended up falling into the snow. "Wind! What are you-?"

Jack silenced himself. Wind wasn't there anymore. She'd left. Never had she left him, even when they fought. Jack groaned before looking in his hoodie pocket to see if he had a snow globe with him. No luck.

Jack sighed before climbing up the tree. He would just have to wait until she came back. Because if she didn't come back soon, Jack would be grounded for a while. **(See what I did?)**

Hours later, she was still gone. And Jack had never felt so alone. He may not have had the best life as a spirit, but at least he had Wind to help him get through it.

' _Maybe I was too hard on her,'_ Jack thought as the sun set. He came over the pond's edge and looked at his reflection. His hair was completely flat without Wind to make it messy/spikey. ' _I miss her.'_

Wind watched the boy look at the water in the pond. She hated being away from him, but his words hurt. People said every day that they didn't like her, that she made their live miserable and ruined their day.

Did Jack feel the same way? He had told her she couldn't do anything right...maybe he was right. She always seemed to be making mistakes.

"Wind?"

She 'looked' up to see Jack trying to hear her, looking for her. **(He can kind of see her.)** Wind smiled sadly. He didn't want her around.

"If you're here, I'm sorry. I was wrong. You are brilliant and I shouldn't have yelled. Please come back," Jack said. He waited a few seconds before sitting down.

'She's not coming back, Frost. You screwed up,' Jack thought. Then he felt her. She wrapped the immortal teen in an embrace. He chuckled before 'hugging' back.

"Thanks. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Wind 'nodded' and lifted him into the air. She wouldn't forgive him again so easily, but she supposed she'd let it slide. This time.

 **AN: Next up, a chapter suggested by sparklehannah. Kitkat Out!**

 **Bunny: But I-**

 **Me: I SAID KITKAT OUT!**


	25. Chap 25: Easter Jack and Bunny Frost

**As I said in the last chapter, this idea was thought of by sparklehannah, so give a round of applause!**

 **All the Guardians: *clapping 'till their hands/paws got tired***

 **Me: There you go. And thank you for the idea!**

Bunny was busy painting his eggs, what with Easter coming up and all. Jack had volunteered to help out, but he wasn't there yet.

"Where the bloody hell is the bloke?" Bunny grumbled. Then he felt the chill that all the Guardians associated with the Winter Spirit.

"Right here, Cottontail, keep your tail on," Jack flew right besides the large rabbit and grabbed a paintbrush and an egg.

"Why are ya late? You were suppos'd to be here an hour ago," Bunny asked. Jack shrugged.

"Had to make a storm in Russia. Mother Nature's orders."

"How hard it is to make a storm? Seems pretty easy to me," Bunny was annoyed. All the painting was almost done, and he'd had to do it all by himself.

"Excuse me? It is _very_ difficult. You have to use an enormous amount of energy. It's a lot harder than your job," Jack was a bit upset. He took great pride in his work. As did Bunny.

"It is not! I bet if ya tried, ya'd fail miserably," Bunny retorted. Jack smirked.

"I bet I'd do well. Not that you would if you tried my job. You'd give up in five seconds!" Jack stated.

"Well, let's try then. Ya do my job, and I'll do yours."

Bunny and Jack stared at each other for a second before Jack nodded. They shook hands **(or paws, I guess)**.

 _ ***One hour later***_

 **(With Jack)**

Jack was covered in paint and chocolate. Half of the eggs were only partially painted, the chocolate he was supposed to make was bitter, and no baskets had been made.

"How on earth does that kangaroo do this?" Jack asked tiredly. He eventually gave up on everything and just laid on the ground in defeat.

 **(With Bunny)**

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS GOING ON?!" Bunny yelled as Wind threw him up into the air. Several times.

The snow he was supposed to be delivering was taking forever to make. Because apparently Jack HANDMADED all the snowflakes, so they could each have their design. Afterall, no two snowflakes are exactly alike.

Bunny did original designs on his eggs, but it was different for snowflakes. Paint was one thing, making tiny, delicate pieces of snow with his paws was impossible.

"I can't do this."

 **(Reunited)**

"FROST! I give in! Take ya staff back!" Bunny shouted. Jack sat up with a start. They looked at each other.

Bunny's whiskers were frozen, and his lower half was covered with frost and snow. The paint and chocolate had hardened on Jack's hoodie and his hair.

"Gladly! Take back your eggs and paintbrushes. I'm tired," Jack stated. They traded back and went to work cleaning their messes.

Once that was done, they both lied down on the grass, completely exhausted.

"I'll neva' say your job is easy again," Bunny said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Me neither. Let's just stick with what we know best."

 **AN: How was that? Let me know. Kitkat Out!**


	26. Chap 26: Opponents and Reasons

**Hey! More updates? I'm on a roll. But school has started, so they might not be a frequent. If you guys have an idea/request, put it in the reviews. Any helpful criticism is also welcome. Know I am working on grammar and spelling.**

"Come on, Frostbite! Ya got this!" Bunny exclaimed. Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared at his opponent.

Said opponent grinned wickedly before charging forward, taking one of Jack's 'weapons of war'.

"You shall not beat me. I am very skilled."

"Ignore him, Jack. You've got this!" Tooth cried. Jack smirked before destroying all of the crazy man's minionss, leaving only one. The powerful one.

"NO! How?"

Jack chuckled as he moved forward, close to beating the man who had earlier boasted of his skills and brilliant mind.

Sandy angrily signed, furious at what was occurring. He wished he was the one fighting instead of the Winter Spirit.

"Face it, old man. I'm the superior one out of the two of us," Jack stated as he captured North's king. "Checkmate."

"How did you do it?!" North yelled as he began cleaning up the chessboard. Jack shrugged as Bunny patted him on the back and Tooth nearly squeezed to him to death with her hug.

Sandy crossed his arms before handing a small bag of money over to Bunny. Why had he bet on North instead of Jack? He should have realized that Jack, who played it more often, would be the victor.

"What can I say? This game kept me busy for three years. Been practicing with Jamie too," Jack replied. North rolled his eyes before sitting back down.

All the Guardians had decided to spend the night at the Pole, and they were now sitting on the floor in the main room, playing whatever game they could think of.

And Bunny had decided to start a bet, seeing who would win. It was between North and Jack, seeing who would win. So far, Jack was undefeated. And while spirits and immortals don't really have human money, they do have celestial coins to use at Spirit establishments.

The establishments were places for the immortals to go, chill, shop and eat, and were completely invisible to humans and are separated from the mortal world.

"Jack, you were brilliant. I think we should call it a night," Tooth suggested. Everyone agreed and headed for their rooms (that North had set up in case they decided to sleep over. Like now).

Well, everyone but Bunny and Jack. Jack started to head to his room when Bunny put his paw on the eternal teenager's shoulder, holding him back.

"What's up, Cottontail?"

"When ya said chess had kept ya busy for three years, what did ya mean?" Bunny asked. Jack tensed up. Of course. How could he have been so stupid? Obviously someone was bound to ask.

"300 years is a long time. Especially without being seen or heard. And to be ignored by those who could; those who knew about me…..you do what you can to keep yourself from going crazy. You fill the day with things to do, to keep from feeling alone."

Bunny released his grip; Jack couldn't bear to turn around and see his friend's facial expression. Then he felt furry arms wrap around him, pulling Jack into a hug.

"I'm sorry, mate. I know that won't erase all the years we screwed up. But we'll make it up to ya. I promise."

Jack smiled a little before hugging back real quick then pulling away. He shared a look with the Pooka and they both understood. Jack may not know if he could believe this promise, but he was going to try. And Bunny knew it would be awhile before the Guardians could gain the young spirit's trust and love.

But they would. Eventually.

 **AN: So deep, right? No? Okay then…..Kitkat Out!**


	27. Chap 27: Hibernation

**Doing a request by Musiciscomfort. I love this idea. Sorry it's not in summer, but on the other half of the world, it would be winter (and he has to spread winter) so I made it in summer. I've read some stories about it, but let me know if you guys have any positive criticism or any more requests!**

Bunny was not a happy bunny. He had woken up, ready to get started of painting his eggs and making chocolate when he felt it. A chill in the air that could only mean Jack Frost was in his Warren.

He left his hut and went to look for the Winter teen and to (try) to keep him out of trouble. He sniffed the air, picking up on his scent and raced to the rainbow pond. There, surrounded by some eggs and golems, was Jack. Asleep.

"Not in my Warren. Oy! Frostbite! Wake up!" Bunny shouted as he nudged the spirit. No result. Then he spotted a note crumpled in his hand. Bunny carefully took the note and spread it out to read.

' _Hey Cottontail._

 _Sorry for the intrusion,_

 _ut every year during spring and autumn,_

 _I have to sleep for three weeks._

 _Hibernation is what Mother Nature called it._

 _I meant to go to the Arctic,_

 _but I didn't leave soon enough._

 _If you are reading this,_

 _it's because I fell asleep in the Warren._

 _I apologize and hope you will understand._

 _Sincerely, Jack Frost._

'Why the bloody hell did he choose this place?' Bunny thought in irritation as he picked up the sleeping boy.

Bunny figured the bloke could at least sleep comfortably. He controlled the weather in the Warren, so he willed it to get colder as he went inside his hut.

The hut didn't look big, but magic made it bigger on the inside, so there were plenty of rooms. Bunny chose the guest room closest to him just so he could check up on Jack every now and then.

The weeks went by pretty slow. Bunny was used to Jack pranking him, freezing something, or actually helping prep for Easter. He'd never seen the white-haired teen sleep before, or at least had never really observed him.

His face was pale (as usual) but he looked content, a small smile covering his face. He was curled up into a little ball, as though trying to protect himself even while asleep. THe ever-present staff was clenched tightly in his hands, almost like a teddy bear.

After the three weeks were up, Bunny made sure to put water and some food on the bedside table, in case Jack was hungry when he woke up. Then he went outside and decided to paint his eggs.

A few minutes later, he heard footsteps but kept painting. Then he felt cold arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Thank you."

That was all Jack said before flying into the air, intending on leaving, so as not to bother the Pooka. Before he could, he heard the large rabbit whisper something that made him decide the Warren was where he would spend every hibernation.

"Anytime, mate. Just glad ya woke up. Was kind of boring without ya."

 **AN: Next up, yet another chapter per request of sparklehannah. Then a request by Windspear240. Love your ideas and thanks for reading! Until next time, Kitkat Out!**


	28. Chap 28: Illiterate Part 2Trust

**This chapter was request by sparklehannah. I guess I've mostly been focusing on Jack and Bunny, but no more! This is mostly North and Jack, showing a little father-son bonding, though they aren't at that level yet. Thank you for reading!**

North was troubled. He knew he and the other Guardians had messed up with Jack, and while they all seemed to be getting along, they still didn't know that much about him.

They had all shared their stories and past with the boy, but he seemed reluctant to do the same.

North decided a good way to get Jack to open up was by following through on the offer to teach him to read. But so far, Jack had caused it to snow in the library twice, left in a huff, and froze some books. So this time, the windows were locked, Jack's staff was put in a safe (only way Jack would agree to part with it) and it was just him and North.

"What are we going to 'try' to read this time?" Jack asked. North paused, pretending to think for a moment.

"You choose."

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief, but North just waved towards the books, encouraging him to pick something. Jack walked hesitantly and pulled a few books off their shelves before returning them to their rightful place.

A certain book caught his eye though. It was a blue-covered book, with a single illustration below words he couldn't read. The picture looked somewhat like him, though maybe a bit older.

"What about this one? What's the title?" Jack asked. North smiled and nodded.

" _It's called 'The Legend known as Jack Frost'._ Ironic that that is the one you found," North said as he sat down in a chair, gesturing for Jack to join him.

The book had short stories, myths mostly, about the Winter Spirit. Some were almost accurate, though others were far off. One depicted him as Old Man Winter (an different entity entirely) while another one showed him as the son of a God.

Jack seemed fascinated, actually paying attention to North and he tried to be patient. Eventually, he was able to read a whole chapter by himself.

"This is really awesome!" Jack explained and North hid a small smile. "How long has it been?"

"About eight hours. We have been at this for a long time."

"Wow. Well, thanks. Can we read more of this tomorrow?" Jack asked shyly. North clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. And since it is about you, perhaps you would like to have it?"

"Really? That would be nice. Thank you. For putting up with me," Jack replied. North frowned before embracing the young boy.

"I did not 'put up' with you. I enjoy your company," North said. Jack smiled before returning the hug.

"Same here. See you in the morning?"

' _I wouldn't miss it for anything,'_ North thought as he nodded. Maybe they wouldn't find everything out right away, but North didn't mind. Jack was worth all the time in the world if it meant gaining his trust.

 **Next up, a request by Windspear240. Thank all of you for the requests, and if you have any, please let me know! Until next time, Kitkat Out!**


	29. Chap 29: Karaoke!

**So many updates! This is yet another request by a reader, Windspear240. I had so much fun with this, picking out songs that fit each Guardian. Let me know if you enjoyed! (Sorry about which songs I picked. They were the best I could find.)**

"Karaoke?" Tooth asked incredulously. Sandy nodded excitedly while pointing an arrow at the TV. Jack had hooked up an Xbox to the TV in North's media room, and now Sandy was begging to play a Disney Karaoke game. **(I do not own the Xbox or Disney).**

"I'll play. But how are you going to…" Jack trailed off, unsure if his question was rude or not. Sandy shook his head before pointing at everyone else. "You want to just watch?"

Sandy smiled and gave Jack a thumbs up. Jack shrugged before agreeing to play. Tooth did too as well as North. Everyone stared at Bunny who rolled his eyes and groaned before saying he would play too.

"What songs shall we sing?" North asked. They all agreed that Sandy could pick each song out for them and that he would be the judge. Whoever he thought sang best would win and could get a whole tray of cookies just for the victor.

"Who is going first?" Bunny asked. Sandy pointed at Tooth. "Ladies first, eh?"

"O-ok. As long as no one minds," Tooth flapped her wings nervously as she got over to the TV screen and picked up the mic.

She sang beautifully, making all the men present stare in awe as she began singing a song from _The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning._ The song Sandy had chosen was ' _I remember'_ , mostly for irony purposes.

watch?v=Nf82XPND65Y (Let me know if any of the links don't work.)

Once she finished, the others applauded and she blushed before sitting down. Sandy smirked wickedly before pointing to Bunny. Said rabbit sighed in defeat before grabbing the microphone and began singing ' _One Last Hope_ ' from the _Hercules_ was surprising good, though he channeled Phil completely by sounding annoyed the whole time.

watch?v=ajNTiE9G4hM

Afterwards, he dropped the mic into North's lap as he sat down in a huff. Jack chuckled while North was busy trying to figure out how to work the machine. Sandy showed him quickly before sitting besides Jack and gesturing for the Russian to start singing _Bella Notte_ from _Lady and the Tramp_.

watch?v=ICm7_DBg2xw

His voice was clear and low, but it wasn't totally unbearable. Jack applauded loudly as did Tooth and Sandy, but Bunny was still sulking so he kept his paws by his side.

Jack walked to the screen with confidence. His voice was far from perfect, but he actually liked singing. Sure, he'd never done it in front of anybody but Wind and Jamie, but they both said he was pretty good.

The lyrics for _I'm Still Here_ from _Treasure Planet_ began popping up and Jack followed as best he could. He could actually relate pretty well with the lyrics

watch?v=X9Hrq9dzNSs

All the Guardians stood and applauded, even Bunny who whistled. Tooth begged for an encore, but Jack shook his head.

"I would, but I kind of want to play Mario. Anyone else?"

They played for the rest of the night, laughing and having a good time. This would be a night none of them would forget anytime soon.

 **AN: Next up is my own idea (it's a surprise!) It will be a four-parter. Kitkat Out!**


	30. Chap 30: Papa North (Pt1 Family Series)

**My 'series' (four-parter) is the roles the Guardians play in their unusual but sweet family. Going by the title, you readers can probably guess what part North plays. Btw, I can't remember if I gave Jack a room already or not.**

Jack was confused. Very confused. North was acting weird. Well, more weird than usual. It all started when Jack didn't show up at North's one night.

See, he had a special room, as all the other Guardians did, to use whenever they needed to. Once the others found out he slept in a tree most nights, North requested him to stay with him.

The room was nice. The walls were pale blue with various designs of white snowflakes decorating it. There was a dark oak dresser, the same wood being used to make the desk, bookshelf and bed. The bookshelf was filled with books about myths and legends (including Jack himself). THe desk had sketches, paint, and pencils covering the surface. And the bed had a thin dark blue sheet, as Jack didn't get cold, he didn't need a big blanket. And a balcony so he could enjoy the cold air.

But one night, Jack had to make a large blizzard in Russia. By the time he finished, he was too exhausted to go to the Pole, so he just slept in a pile of snow. When he returned to the Pole in the morning and walked into North's office, the big guy lost it.

Apparently, he'd spent the entire night searching for the Winter Spirit, asking the other Guardians and Mother Nature where he was. When Jack explained what happened, North calmed down but wouldn't let the boy leave. North made the teen agree to carry at least two of his special snow globes so that, even if Jack got tired, he could still get to the workshop.

Jack was currently sulking in his room, wanting to go to Burgess and play in the snow. But of course, he wasn't 'allowed'.

' _I've looked out for myself for 300 years, but I don't check in ONE night, and I'm grounded like a child,'_ Jack thought before realizing something.

If North had grounded him, and only parents can ground children, because Jack didn't come home, what did that mean? Home. Jack decided he did in fact think of North's place, as he did practically live there.

' _If I'm grounded, does that mean North is my….'_ Jack couldn't even finish his thought as a sob racked through his body. He hadn't had a home in a long time nor did he have anyone to act as a parent, someone who wanted him home and safe and who cared enough to try to make sure he was okay.

Try as he might, the tears wouldn't stop, nor did the shaking as his sobbing grew more intense and louder with each cry.

It shouldn't have surprised him that North heard. Or at least, that he would check up on Jack. He wasn't even aware of the Russian 's presence until he felt arms wrap around him and pull the younger Guardian into an embrace.

"Jack, my boy, what is the matter?" North asked quietly, not wanting to make things worse than they already were. He had come to tell the boy he was sorry and that he overreacted when he heard the crying. So without knocking, he had barged right in and hugged Jack.

"I-I'm sorry. I should have checked in. I won't do it again," Jack calmed down enough to speak before promptly sobbing once again. North just held him until the white-haired teen began to fall asleep. North tucked him in and was just about to leave when he heard something. " 'Night, Dad."

North was surprised, but smiled softly as he turned off the lights and went to close the door before whispering softly, unaware the being he directed his words to could him hear.

"Goodnight son."

After this, Jack called North 'Dad' or 'His Old Man' or something like that. And when introducing Jack to someone or talking about him, North called him his son.

 **AN: Lame, I know. But I'm a sap for sappy stuff. Kitkat out!**


	31. Chap 31: Mama Tooth (Pt2 Family Series)

**So, North is the dad, Tooth is the mom, Bunny is the brother, and Sandy is the uncle while Jack is the 'baby' of the family. Only because he's the youngest.**

Jack was at it again. Doing dangerous, reckless stunts at Tooth Palace. The tiny fairies had begged him to show off some tricks, and he had instantaneously agreed.

"Watch this!" Jack cried as he rode his staff like a surfboard as Wind helped him fly high into the sky before rushing back down to earth, picking him up again at the last second.

"Jackson Michael Overlander Frost!" ***Michael seemed like a cool middle name and the Guardians all know each other's full name***

"Aw, Tooth. I'm just having a little fun," Jack argued as the fairy grabbed him by his hoodie and dragged him back to solid ground.

"No, you are not. You're about to either break something or give me a heart attack," Tooth stated firmly as she crossed her arms, aiming a disappointed/reprimanding face towards the young teen.

"Yes, _Mom_ ," Jack replied, smiling so Tooth would know he was just kidding. The feathered warrior decided to play along, also smiling to let the Winter Spirit know she too was only joking.

"That's what I thought. Now, go play or you'll be sent to your room, young man."

Jack wore an expression of shock before he nodded slightly as he wrapped his arms around Tooth.

"Whatever you say, Mother Dear," Jack said as he let go and went to play hide and go seek with the fairies.

It started out as a joke, but now whenever the two Guardians saw one another, Jack would call Tooth 'mom' and she would act like she really was his mother. And they both saw it as the truth: she really was like a mother to him.

Now, no one would ever replace Jack's parents from his mortal life, but he figured that's what they would have wanted him to do; move one and be part of a real family again. So it became known to the Spirit Community that North was Jack Frost's father, and the Tooth Fairy was his mother.

 **AN: Not as good or as long as the other one, I know. Next one will be better (hopefully). Kitkat Out!**


	32. Chap 32: Uncle Sandy (Pt3 Family Series)

**Hello, hello. My my my what have we here? A STORY! Yay! (Sorry, but this song is stuck in my head.)**

Jack loved to help Sandy. He got to see children every time he came along, getting to see the kids get ready for bed, being totally adorable, and dreaming whatever came into their heads.

"Ooh. That kid's dreaming about a dolphin! I love dolphins. A monkey! Wait, is that a monkey or chimpanzee?"

Sandy rolled his eyes, smiling as he let the dreamsand flow through him, watching the young Guardian as his eyes lit with excitement. Thn Sandy thought of something. It might end horribly, but there was a chance it might end with Jack trusting the golden man. Key word? Might.

Sandy made an golden ball, not made of dream sand, but made from pure light. HE gestured for Jack to place his hand on it. Jack looked hesitant but did as he was told.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jack asked as he looked around, not comprehending what had happened. Once second he was hanging out with Sandy in Paris, then he somehow ended up on an island. It was daytime wherever they were, and completely surrounded by water. The sand was pristine, almost see-through, with two trees, a hammock in between them.

' _We are on Dream Island, my home.'_

Jack pulled a 180° and saw no one except Sandy. He opened his mouth to ask how he had talked when Sandy began to 'speak' again.

' _Here, you can hear my thoughts. I thought it would be nice to show you this place. All the others have been here, but I wanted to wait until we were alone to bring you.'_

"Well, I have to give it to you. This place is cool. Your own private island, only people with invites can come here, this is life, man," Jack said as he continued to look around in awe. Dolphins inhabited the water, while birds, sea turtles, and other creatures inhabited the small, but cozy land.

' _You may come here anytime you like. Just say '_ _Île des Rêves'. It means island of Dreams.'_

Jack smiled a little and nodded. Then Sandy walked over and waved his hand over the water. A golden globe appeared. He gestured towards the North and North's office showed up. North was making yet another ice sculpture.

'Whistle loudly. He can hear us but cannot see us'

Jack chuckled as he brought his fingers to his mouth and let loose a piercing whistle. Sandy looked surprised before smirking as North dropped the ice, breaking instantly.

Sandy put a finger to hi lips as Jack chuckled a little.

' _He can still hear us,_ ' Sandy waved over the image, making it disappear. ' _We do not tell him. It never happened.'_

"Sandy, I never knew you could be so slick," Jack replied, impressed.

' _It will be our little secret.'_

Jack smiled as he experimented with the water. Sandy smiled softly. The boy could be troublesome, but some of the stuff he pulled was quite hilarious. Mayb with some help, he could pull off even bigger schemes.

 **AN: I wanted to portray Sandy as the fun, mischievous uncle. It's never actually said, but everyone comes to know Sandy as Jack's uncle. One more. Don't forget; you guys can request whatever you want (as long as it's not too inappropriate. Need to keep this PG 13 or at least rated T.) Kitkat Out!**


	33. Chap 33: Brother B (Last Family Series)

**Last of the Family Series! Wahoo!**

Bunny wasn't quite sure when it had happened. When he had officially taken Jack under his paw, so to speak, and adopted him as his little brother.

Maybe it was when he let the ankle biter hibernate in his Warren. Or when they had swapped jobs for a day. Perhaps when he saved Jack from drowning, or from Joy, the Spirit of Summer. When he had raced the bloke, or accidentally died Jack's hair the color of a rainbow.

When it had happened was a complete mystery. But Bunny decided it didn't really matter.

Jack had been having a bad day, for no real reason other than the fact that he was just in a bad mood. He'd yelled at Tooth, slammed the door in North's face, and ignored Sandy all together. Jack figured it was just his teenage hormones acting up. Again.

So when he'd had a fight with Bunny that turned into roughhousing, he had expected the rabbit to just walk away, or kick Jack out of the Warren.

Instead, he felt furry arms wrap around him, as they had done time and time again in the past. Arms that held him still until he quit struggling. Until Jack began to break down, crying without knowing why.

"Shh, Jackie. It's alright." Bunny whispered as he soothed the distraught teen. Why Jack was so upset, he didn't know. He didn't need to know. All he knew was that Jack was sad and needed Bunny's help.

Jack began to settle down, not even bothering to correct Bunny when he called him 'Jackie'. He kind of liked it anyways. Jack leaned against the larger Guardian, exhausted mentally and emotionally.

"Ya a'right?"

Jack smiled as he began to drift off, nodding before closing his eyes. Bunny shook his head in amusement as he laid the Winter Spirit down onto the soft grass, and started painting a snowflake design on one of his eggs.

He didn't mind being the big brother. He figured it was the only way to keep, or at least try to keep, the young being out of trouble. Though with his luck, Jack would probably just drag Bunny into whatever mess he'd gotten himself into.

Bunny couldn't care less about it though. He had a little brother that needed caring for, and by Moon, he was going to do just that. Jack was special, one of the youngest spirits in the whole world, and he couldn't live without guidance. Without experiencing wonder, making memories, having dreams, having fun….having hope in his world. The Guardians may have messed up by leaving this kid alone, but they were going to spend the rest of eternity if they had to making it up to Jack. By giving him love, by being there for him, by helping him.

That's what family is for, right?

 **AN: The end of this sappy series. I almost cried. Next up, something not so cringy to read. Kitkat Out!**


	34. Chap 34: NO DOGS!

**Request from sparklehannah. I really had fun writing this. Any more requests, I'll take them (remember….PG 13!).**

Sandy was a genius. An evil genius. Jack loved the idea the dream man had come up with. He was almost surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier.

They were going to use the water surrounding Dream Island to prank Bunny.

"This is awesome. I can't believe we are doing this," Jack whispered as they planned out the mischievous trick.

' _I know. We should have thought of this sooner. Now, you remember not to speak once we get started, right?'_

"Yep. And once we do, we play the recording I got of some dogs barking. And put it on loop," Jack finished. Sandy nodded before waving his hand over the water, the familiar golden globe appearing. Jack pointed near Australia, where the Warren was located.

An image appeared of Bunny, painting some eggs near the dye river. Jack and Sandy shared a grin, one that was all to recognizable to the rest of the Guardians. It meant one thing, something that none of the others wanted to be the brunt of. A horrible, yet hilarious, prank. And the ones the duo came up with were original and something the others never saw coming.

Like Bunny.

Jack pressed play on the small tape recorder he had borrowed from Jamie and the sound of dogs barking, one of them being Abby, began to fill the air. And the Warren.

"What the bloody 'ell is that?" Jack frowned at the cursing but had to cover his mouth to keep his laughter from being heard as Bunny began sniffing the air and searching for the source of the sound.

This happened for almost twenty minutes, Sandy amplifying the sound as Bunny became more and more frantic.

"THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING A MEETING!" Bunny yelled as he raced through a tunnel on his way to the Pole. Sandy started to get nervous as he made the image disappear while Jack thought of something.

"I know what we can do."

* * *

Once at the Pole, Bunny explained the situation and North made the Aurora Borealis appear, though a bit hesitant to do so.

"I don't know, old friend. My belly tells me something is up, but I do not think it is dangerous," North tried to pacify the Pooka, who ignored the Russian.

When Tooth and Sandy had arrived, North told them what had happened at the Warren.

Sandy looked innocent…..a little too innocent. And that's when Bunny realized Jack had yet to show up.

"Alright, Sandy, what did you and the ankle biter do this-" Bunny was cut off by barking and turned, boomerang in his hand while North and Tooth got their weapons out too.

Only to see Jack dressed up as a dog, holding his stomach as he laughed, joined by Sandy (though his was silent laughter), who had brought out a video camera and filmed the entire thing.

"Y-you w-wer-re so-o sc-cared!" Jack said in between chuckles, before finally calming down enough to speak. "That was great!"

"Ah, rack off, ya bloody show pony. Sandy, I expected better from ya-did ya bloody record it?!" Bunny crossed his arms, trying to retain whatever dignity he had left as Tooth and North smiled, trying not to embarrass the rabbit any further.

"Wait until next time, Cottontail," Jack teased before heading out with Sandy. Bunny's eyes widened in alarm as he began to chase the two of them, for both answers and the camera.

"Next time? What next time?GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!"

 **An: How was that? I tried. Until next time, Kitkat Out!**


	35. Chap 35: Clocks (Piano)

**Hey! Trying to update all I can. I write most of these one-shots during school in one of my free periods because I have so much homework to do at, well, home. But I'll try to do all and any request you guys may have for me. (P.S. I discovered the 'insert horizontal line' feature of Google Docs hence the reason I'll try to put it in all future chapters. Keyword? Try.)**

Jack had found the room by accident, much like he had found the art room. But apparently North had a music room, filled with instruments of every kind, some he didn't even know their name.

Jack knew how to play a few, including the piano, which was his favorite. It was a grand piano, literally, the color of coal with an interior of ruby red. The ivories look like they had never been touched.

' _I have to try this thing,'_ Jack thought as he sat down. ' _What song to play? Wait, I got it!'_

Jack began to play (and sing) Clocks by Coldplay.  watch?v=8Xv_Hg8o1fw (Let me know if the link doesn't work)

 _The lights go out and I can't be saved_

 _Tides that I tried to swim against_

 _Have brought me down upon my knees_

 _Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

 _Come out of things unsaid_

 _Shoot an apple off my head and a_

 _Trouble that can't be named_

 _A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

 _You are_

 _You are_

 _Confusion never stops_

 _Closing walls and ticking clocks_

 _Gonna come back and take you home_

 _I could not stop that you now know, singing_

 _Come out upon my seas_

 _Cursed missed opportunities_

 _Am I a part of the cure?_

 _Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

 _You are, you are, you are_

 _You are, you are, you are_

 _And nothing else compares_

 _Oh nothing else compares_

 _And nothing else compares_

 _You are_

 _You are_

 _Home, home where I wanted to go_

 _Home, home where I wanted to go_

 _Home, home where I wanted to go_

 _Home, home where I wanted to go._

"Ugga ron arg!"

Jack turned to see Phil standing behind me, holding a video camera. He tried to grab it, but the yeti was taller than him and just held it out of Jack's reach.

"PHIL! YOU CAN'T SHOW THAT TO NORTH!" Jack yelled, but Phil just shook his head and ran out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, all the yetis, fairies, elves, AND Guardians had seen the video and wouldn't shut up about it or leave Jack alone about singing another song.

"I hate you," Jack mouthed before being complete surrounded with no way out thanks to the mini fairies. Phil just chuckled as he replayed the video.

 **AN: I like piano, okay! Kitkat Out!**


	36. Chap 36: Ice Skating Lessons

**I know it's been a little while, but things are hectic. And I'm attempting to write several other stories that I will (hopefully) finish soon and can then post. I'm hoping I can update again on Monday since it's a holiday.**

"Come on, Tooth. This is fun."

Jack didn't understand the problem. He loved to skate, though after he got his memories back, it took him awhile to learn to love it again. Tooth, when she had found out Jack could skate, had _begged_ him to teach her. But now…

"It's too cold! " Tooth whined. Jack had asked Wind to make it warm, so Jack knew she was just making it up.

"It is not."

"It is too."

"Is not."

"Is-"

"ENOUGH!" Wind shouted, though no one heard; instead, Jack and Tooth felt her strong gust blow over both of them.

"I think she doesn't like us arguing," Jack said after a second. Tooth nodded in agreement, and Wind ruffled their hair/feathers to show they had gotten it right. "She's like me in that way. Can't stand fighting."

"Oh, I didn't mean to fight. I'm just frustrated I'm not able to stay on the ice without falling face first," Tooth admitted.

Jack rolled his eyes before grabbing the Fairy Queen's hands. He then tugged her along, helping her get adjusted to being on the ice, and using her small feet to keep her balance.

"This is fun. Though it'd be more fun if I could use my wings to make me go faster," Tooth sighed. Jack sucked in a breath….he'd forgotten….

"I never said you couldn't use your wings. Guess I forgot to tell you" Jack replied, skating in circles before advancing to a figure eight. Tooth's eyes widened before she frowned and began speeding after him. "Hey! I'm sorry! Tooth-knock it off!"

 **AN: Short yet sweet (I think.) Hey...that rhymed...kind of….Kitkat Out!**


	37. Chap 37: Aquaphobia

**Hello! I'm back. Idk how many one-shots I'll get done today. Sorry, but with school, updating is going to get a little harder.**

' _Why did I agree to this?'_ Jack thought as he looked at the lake's surface before looking at Bunny. ' _Oh, yeah. Because he asked.'_

"Come on, mate. Ya said ya wanted to get ova' yar fear. And as Easter is over, I got plenty o' time," Bunny said, crossing his arms. Jack sighed as he took his hoodie off, revealing pale skin and prominent ribs. "When was the last time ya ate?"

"Um….yesterday? I don't really need to eat. Spirit, remember? I can't gain or lose weight anyways," Jack responded as he set his staff on top of one of the boulders surrounding the lake. It wasn't the Burgess lake though; Bunny thought learning to swim in the same place Jack had died wasn't a good idea so they had gone to Europe.

"Whateva' ya say. Now, get in the water."

Jack took a deep breath before slowly submerging himself into the water. As he was in the shallow end, it only reached his waist. Bunny got in too, though as he was taller the water only reached his knees.

"Okay. Now, ya still rememba' how to swim?" Bunny asked. Jack nodded before wading towards the deeper end. But right before Jack would have had to swim, right before the deepest part, Jack stopped and tried to turn around but Bunny blocked his way. "What's the matta'?"

"I can't….." Jack didn't really know why he couldn't do it. He had been both nervous and excited earlier that morning when he had met up with Bunny. Now all he could think of was the day he drowned.

"Jackie, listen. If ya really want out, we can quit," Bunny said. He didn't want the teen to quit, though he could only imagine how hard it was for Jack to be in the water considering what happened.

"N-no. I...I want to stay," Jack stammered, deciding he had to at least try before calling quits. He began to doggie-paddle as the water got deeper, taking deep breaths as he realized he couldn't touch the floor of the lake.

This went on for awhile, Bunny trailing behind Jack to catch him if he fell. Finally, Jack was able to turn around and headed straight for the edge. After pulling himself out, Jack lay on the ground. Bunny got out and laid besides the Winter Spirit.

"Ya good?"

"Yeah….thanks, Bunny," Jack said, unable to stop smiling. "That wasn't too bad."

"Glad to hear it. Wanna go back to North's?" Bunny questioned. Jack shook his head. He wanted to just revel in the fact that he had just faced his biggest fear. Bunny understood and they both became silent, both thinking that life couldn't get better than this.

 **AN: Hope y'all enjoyed. Kitkat Out!**


	38. Chap 38: Relations and Family Trees

**I got inspired for this mostly because of other stories. But I probably made it a little more teary-eye just because I think this is how it would really go. You know...if Jack Frost (hot guy even though he is Winter Spirit) really knew Jamie Bennett.**

Jamie was hallucinating. That had to be the only logical explanation. No way was this real. It couldn't be. Then again, he didn't Jack Frost was real and the universe just _HAD_ to prove him wrong.

Jamie stared at his computer's screen. Currently on **(I DO NOT OWN IT!)** for a school project, a family tree actually, Jamie was looking at a name. One name, that to others would be nothing but a name, meant everything to Jamie.

"I'M RELATED TO THE COOLEST DUDE EVER!" Jamie yelled, jumping all around his room, only stopping when he realized Jack had come in through the window and was staring at Jamie like he was crazy. "Oh...hi."

"Hi. Mind telling me why you're jumping around like the Kangaroo?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff. Jamie hesitated, just for a moment. What would happen if he told his best friend/big brother the truth.

"Um…..well, I found out I'm related to the best person ever?" Jamie said, though it sounded more like a question. Jack put one of his hands on his heart dramatically.

"I'm hurt. I thought _I_ was the best person ever."

"Well...you are and I…" Jamie trailed off as he saw Jack's eyes widen. Jamie rushed to fix whatever damage he had just done. "I-I had a family tree project, so I went on this website and it says thatIamrelatedtoyoursistermeaningyouaremygreat-great-great-great-greatuncle!"

"Say that again, but slower, please?" Jack pleaded. Jamie took a deep breath before repeating what he had said.

"I am related to your sister, meaning you are my great-great-great-great uncle."

Jamie had been expecting yelling. Instead, he watched as Jack began to tear up, smiling and looking dubious at the computer. This is what it said:

Pippa Michelle Overlander married George Wilson, and had two children, Jack and Molly. They had a daughter name Harriet who married Benjamin Olson. They had three sons, Kenneth, Maxwell, and Liam. Liam married Joseline Thompson and they had William who later wed Elizabeth Davidson, who had Samantha. Samantha later wed Henry Bennett, and they had James and Sophie Bennett. **(THIS WAS HARD).**

Jack pulled Jamie into a hug, crying softly. Jamie returned the embrace, not really sure what was happening. After a minute or two, they separated and Jack wiped away his leftover tears.

"Sorry, kid. It's just….I can actually see her in you. Pippa, I mean. I can see her in Soph too. I thought it was just me though. Guess I owe you, what, ten years of birthday presents?" Jack laughed, and Jamie joined in.

"Eleven next month," Jamie said as Jack grabbed his staff. "You aren't leaving already?"

"Gotta make some snowstorms. Don't worry; I'll get you a snow day sometime soon. I'll visit again tomorrow," Jack apologized. Jamie smiled before getting an idea.

"Alright. See you later, Uncle Jack." Jack smirked before ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Yeah. Later, my annoying nephew."

"HEY!"

 **AN: Just wanted some fluff. Kitkat Out!**


	39. Chap 39: Kings of Prankdom Pt 1

**I believe I have some work to do. I began writing the next couple of chapters (which were requested) on Thursday night (October 19th, 2017) but I know I probably won't finish them until Monday or Tuesday because of homework. But I promise to do my best.**

The Guardians were confused. Or at least, most of them were. Jack was nowhere to be seen, but a letter covered in frost with choppy handwriting had been found by one of the elves and given to North, who promptly summoned the others.

 _Hey guys._

 _What's up? I had the best idea._

 _Come to Antarctica._

 _I'll have someone meet you there._

 _She'll explain what's going on._

 _If any of you don't feel like it…._

 _Dad, I know about the opera incident._

 _Sandy...I'll tell Bunny 'bout the dogs._

 _Bunny, I will freeze the Warren everyday for a year._

 _Mom. Well, I don't have anything to blackmail you with._

 _But please come anyways._

 _Thanks,_

 _Jack Frost._

"The bloke sure knows how to get our attention. Guess we're going?" Bunny asked. North, still a little flustered from the opera bit, nodded silently. Sandy gave a thumbs up though reluctantly and Tooth nodded her head eagerly.

' _I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Bunny thought as he hopped into the sleigh.

* * *

' _I have a great feeling about this,'_ April thought as she spotted the sleigh making its way towards her. Jack had convinced April, April Fools in fact, to help Jamie and him with the Ultimate Prank. And of course, being the prank-loving girl she is, April agreed to it.

"April! Are you the one Jack sent to meet us?" North asked as the four immortals walked towards the pink-haired, blue-eyed girl wearing bright, rainbow-colored clothes. April nodded as she started to walk forward.

"Ya wanna tell us where we're going?" Bunny grumpily shook snow off his feet every time he took a step, causing him to walk slower than the others. April zipped her lips before throwing away a pretend key as they continued to walk.

"Not even a hint?" Tooth begged.

"You won't need one. All you have to do is enter that tunnel and find your way through to the exit. Simple as that," April explained before using her Fool's magic to disappear in a puff of pink smoke.

"That girl is strange," North declared as he made his way towards a tunnel made completely of ice-blue….well, ice. Sandy went first, so he could light the way with his dreamsand. Tooth went in after him, leaving North and Bunny at the entrance.

"How much ya wanna bet we end up looking stupid 'cause of Jack?"

"Seeing as how my belly seems to be saying the same thing, I think we should just get this over with," North replied as they ran to catch up with the other two, unaware of just how bad this was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the maze made completely out of ice, Jack and Jamie waited. Jamie, being the mortal that he is, had to have Phil and some of the other yetis make him cold-proof clothes so he wouldn't get pneumonia or something.

"Are we going to get in trouble, Jack?"

"Maybe. But it'll be worth it. Don't you think?" Jack smirked his infamous smirk and Jamie couldn't help but grin back. Yep. It was definitely going to be worth it.

 **AN: Thank you Yellowmiki98 for all your ideas. I really like your story and I will do my best to make sure the next few chapters are awesome. Kitkat Out!**


	40. Chap 40: Kings of Prankdom Pt 2

**So this is going to be a three-parter. But then I will do another ******** one-shot then a **** **** one….Duh! Duh! Duh! You'll have to wait to find out what those asterisk symbols mean.**

"This is getting bloody ridiculous," Bunny grumbled as he wiped off the pink paint, or at least tried to. Tooth nodded as she and Sandy struggled to get a bucket off of North's foot. "Why the bloody hell is he doing this?"

"I have no idea-WATCH OUT!" Tooth cried as snowballs came hurling towards them, coming from a small opening in the ceiling. Bunny yelped before doing his best to dodge them, but at least he was doing better than North, who kept getting hit as he tried to avoid the balls of snow.

Tooth only got hit a few times, Sandy even fewer because he used his dreamsand to make a shield. Once the snowballs began to slow down, North was able to move past followed by Bunny who began to swear under his breath; Tooth and Sandy began to float/fly again, looking at the opening with wary eyes.

But as they turned a corner, they found yet ANOTHER dead end.

"Oh, we're lost again! How will we get out?" Tooth began to flutter nervously as the group turned around.

"Sandy, leave a trail. Like Hansel and Gretel, no?" North suggested. Sandy nodded in understanding as he lifted a hand and a stream of dreamsand appeared and seemingly attached itself to the wall, following Sandy as he walked on.

"Frost is gonna regret this," Bunny muttered as he tried to smell the air for any hint of Jack or April's scent. Again. And again, he got nothing. "How is he doing this?"

* * *

' _Now it's my turn,'_ April thought, smiling mischievously as she prepared her masterpiece. Once the Guardians finally found their way, they walked into the large room with little snowballs littering the ground. ' _This is going to be fun'._

"April, hello-what is that?" North's eyes widened as he entered the room. April waved before tugging on the rope connected to a large red and yellow colored cannon. A small being, made entirely of snow and ice, shot forwards and landed at Bunny's feet. (Imagine the tiny snowball monsters from Frozen, Spring Fever but with ice for eyes and small arms with icicles for hands.)

"Oh my goodness!" Tooth exclaimed as all the snowballs came to life, turning into little snowmen minions. And as they got closer, they grew in size, soon reaching a height even taller than Bunny and North.

"Meet Jack's new Snow Army, courtesy of never-melting snow and ice. These guys can't be destroyed and they have been trained to obey both Jack and I. And guess what I'm going to order them to do?" April smiled as she raised her hand. "Snowmen! Get those Guardians!"

And with that, they began to shoot snowballs from their hands as they chased the Guardians, who scattered like the wind as April disappeared (once again) in a puff of pink smoke.

"JACK FROST! WHEN I GET MY PAWS ON YA-OI! CUT IT OUT!" Bunny shouted as he tapped his foot to get away from a snowman who was trying to freeze his paws. But no tunnel showed up.

North got out a Snow Globe and whisper-yelled "Anywhere else but here!"

Unfortunately, one of the snowmen spotted what North was trying to accomplish and smashed the globe, making it completely and utterly useless.

"That boy better have a good reason for this."

* * *

"This is priceless!" Jack laughed as he, Jamie, and April watched what was happening through all-seeing ice. (Kind of like the snowball in the original 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town  wiki/Santa_Claus_Is_Comin%27_to_Town_(film)). ***Let me know if the link does not work***

"We are so toast," April commented as she stuffed herself with popcorn. Jamie nodded as he grabbed a couple of pieces from her bowl. "Who do you think will yell first?"

"My money's on Bunny," Jamie replied. Jack nodded in agreement as Bunny growled while throwing yet another egg bomb at one of the snowmen. "How much trouble will I be in?"

"Don't worry, kid. You're the youngest, so you get off easy. Jack...well, he's younger than me so probably a scolding and maybe grounded. Maybe. I'm not going to be allowed to hang with either one of you for a month," April said.

"True. Oh, did you see that!?" Jack exclaimed as North punched a wall in the hole and the others followed him out, leaving the snowmen in the ice dust.

"Get the ammo ready, boys!" April shouted.

 **AN: Only one more part of this series. Then you won't be put through any more suspense. For now, at least. Kitkat Out!**


	41. Chap 41: Kings of Prankdom Pt 3

**Hope I didn't have any spelling/grammar errors. I triple-checked everything but let me know if I did miss something.**

"CRIKEY!"

Bunny had never seen so many snowballs in his life. One coming right after the other, coming straight for him. Bunny hit the ground and covered his head.

"Jamie? You're in on this too?!" Tooth asked as she tried to fly over the flurry of snowballs, with no success.

"It was his idea, actually!" Jack yelled as he shot snowball after snowball at his fellow Guardians alongside with Jamie and April, who had two tall piles of snowballs resting beside each of them.

Sandy had once again made a shield for him, but the other Guardians were too far away from him. North was slicing as many of them as he could with his swords, but eventually gave in and just let the snow hit him.

* * *

"Well, that was fun. Right?" April asked as she stared down at the the four 'mighty' warriors, who were all face-up on the ground, covered with fluffy, white snow.

"Why….?" North asks shakily. April turned and winked at Jack and Jamie as the three of them backed away, preparing for their getaway.

"We were bored." Jack barely flew out of Bunny's grasp as April smirked and made the trio of pranksters disappear in a puff of, not pink, but blue smoke.

* * *

Jack and April dropped off Jamie at his house before heading to the lake located in the Burgess woods. They sat down by the edge, waiting for the scolding of a lifetime.

"That was amazing," April declared. Jack smiled as he froze a small portion of the lake to walk on.

"Yeah, it was. We should do this again sometime. We made a pretty good team," Jack said. April began to walk alongside him.

"We really are. The kid was pretty good too. We should call ourselves something. So word will spread faster and others will know not to mess with us."

"How about….the Kings of Prankdom? If you don't mind being a king," Jack replied. April shrugged as the two looked at each other and smiled. "You know, we haven't hung out like this in ages."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm so busy all the time. But at least you're running with a good crowd who'll take care of you. Uh-oh." April pointed up to show Jack the sleigh. That was getting closer by the second. Filled with angry-looking Guardians of Childhood. "I'm out of here."

"Leaving me here with them? Some friend," Jack teased. April blew a kiss as she turned around and began to walk away before looking over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind being a King. After all, I won't be the first girl to be one." ***

 **AN: The *** is so you will read this. There once was a girl who became king. Christina of Denmark from 1521-1590. Just look up her name and it should pop up on google. This is the last of the Kings of Prankdom series. Next up, another Christmas one-shot. Kitkat Out!**


	42. Chap 42: Christmas Again!

**Back again! I probably won't be updating as often as I did during the summer (as some of you have probably already noticed) and I apologize in advance fo this. But as it is the weekend, I have (a little) bit of time to write this.**

Christmas time again! Jack was so excited! This time, he was prepared for all of the traditions including the one about the presents.

This time, he was going to make ALL the presents handmade. He was going to make sure his new family knew just how much they meant to him.

"Jack! I want to ask your opinion!" North yelled. Jack quickly shoved what he was making behind his back as North barged into his room. "What are you doing?"

"Making things. For Christmas. What do you want my opinion on?" Jack asked. North knowingly smiled.

"Oh, it is not important. Toothie and Sandy are coming over later, so you might want to lock your door until you are done with….your Christmas things," North winked as he walked out of the room. Jack let himself breathe as he got back to work.

*TIME SKIP*

* * *

*BROUGHT BY KITKATS AND DRAGONS*

As Jack wrapped his gifts, he began to wonder what the others had gotten for him. Odds were, Tooth would probably get them all toothbrushes, and Bunny would get them all eggs. North and Sandy might have gotten them something else.

"Jack! Time for presents!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack grinned as he rushed towards the main room, eager to get started.

During the next 20 or so minutes, Jack unwrapped the following: another toothbrush from, guess what, Tooth, a ice-blue egg with snowflakes painted on it from Bunny, a new water shooter from North (his personal favorite), and a dreamcatcher from Sandy.

Now it was their turn to open the gifts from Jack.

"Jack, this is so wonderful!"

"Good job, mate."

"It's gorgeous!"

 _*Very creative, Jack*_ ~ Sandy gave a thumbs up, which translates to this.

Jack had spent hours on making individual snowflake pictures. Each picture was painted by Jack, placed in frames. North's frame was red with tiny snowflakes etched into it. Tooth's was turquoise with a feather-design. Bunny's was green and a pale yellow, and Sandy's was all gold. Each picture was of the each individual Guardian, composed entirely of snowflakes.

"Eh. Just the only thing I could think of," Jack shrugged, not liking being the center of attention.

"Nonsense, it's wonderful!" North patted Jack's back. They spent the rest of the evening talking about Christmas, New Years, and anything and everything that came to the group's mind.

* * *

The next morning, Jack snuck into the Yetis' work room and laid out all of their individual paintings, as well as the elves, before heading to Tooth Palace to give the little fairies their paintings.

He would have made some of the golems, but since they don't have hands, Jack figured they couldn't put it up on a wall or something, so he just left them alone and didn't try to frost them for a couple of weeks.

 **AN: I know this seems kind of rushed. I'm sorry. But next up will be a Halloween one….posted on Halloween! Then a surprise one. Kitkat Out!**


	43. Chap 43: Halloween

**So, going to include a couple of OC's. And this takes place before Jack becomes a Guardian. In the year 1990, actually. I am going to say Jack died in the year 1712, just because some of these one-shots are from the year he met the Guardians, which I am saying is 2012.**

Jack couldn't believe it! He'd been invited to THE Headless Horseman's halloween party. He was so excited! He reread the invitation one last time before heading to New York City, where the party was supposed to take place.

 _To Jack Frost_

 _Heard about you from Mother Nature._

 _She said you were pretty chill._

 _Get it? Chill? Heh._

 _Warning though: I am not_

 _Responsible if Death or Eve Hallows_

 _Bugs you._

 _If you wanna go,_

 _Go to the Spirit Bar in NYC._

 _From - Headless Horseman_

Jack had never gone to a Spirit Bar. He'd heard that some spirits and/or immortals had developed businesses, including bars, restaurants, malls, etc. Jack had gone to a few establishments, though he'd never had the guts to go to any bar.

Once he arrived Jack paid his respects to the Headless Horseman, whose name turned out to be Jack. The coincidence made them chuckle a bit before he had to go excuse himself to entertain the other guests. (He goes by H.H. just so there isn't any confusion between Jack Frost and Jack the Headless dude.)

"You escaped me."

Jack turned to see a man or at least, he assumed it was a man, dressed in a pitch black robe that covered his face. He held a scythe made of what looked to be the darkest piece of ebony Jack had ever seen in his life, complete with a blade made from the thinnest yet sharpest metal in the world.

"H-hello. Um, who are-" Jack was cut off as the stranger took but one step and was right in front of Jack in an instant, his breath smelling like, well, there wasn't any other way to explain it except that it was like Death itself was the one standing before him. But it couldn't be him….right?

"You escaped me, many years ago. Two-hundred-and-seventy-eight, to be exact. Manny and Gaia forbid me from getting you then. However, I do intend to get you. One day."

And with that he was gone, and while Jack wasn't exactly sure what the being meant, he had no doubts; he had just spoken to Death. The most feared spirit in the universe.

Jack didn't feel much like partying after that. So he said by to H.H. before heading home, feeling that same sense of something missing that he had felt every day since he woke up by his lake. He also felt something else, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Something that would begin the stirring of another dark being. One who hadn't been seen since the Dark Ages, one Jack would have to face two days before Easter, 2012.

Jack felt fear, and as he was the only immortal child in the world therefore the strongest believer in the world, his fear began the process of Pitch coming back into power even if it only lasted temporarily.

 **AN: Just thought of a emotional one-shot. I'll try to write it this week, along with a few others. Happy Halloween! Kitkat Out!**


	44. Chap 44: A Deal is a Deal

**There will be some major feels with this story. Raw emotion, sadness, love, etc. Just warning you now.**

North didn't believe. He couldn't believe it. After all these years, he figured the dwarf would have forgotten. Or at least, North had wanted so badly to think he had. But the letter was there, was proof that it was really happening.

 _Hello, old friend._

 _Time for me to collect._

 _You do remember that_

 _deal we made._

 _Don't you?_

 _Tell the boy to be ready_

 _by midnight tonight._

North's had nearly dropped the piece of paper, stained and smelling like old cheese, the first time he had read it. Especially when he saw who it was from. After rereading it over twenty times, North finally accepted the horrible truth.

* * *

"I have to pack? Why?" Jack asked. What had he done? Why was his old man making him move out?

"Please...I will explain later. Jack….I am so sorry."

With that North was gone, leaving Jack to pack all of his personal belongings in a large gym bag. Jack tried to push down his tears. He should have seen it coming. Of course this new life was too good to be true. Jack quickly finished, too upset to want to bring anything given by his 'family'.

"Ya did what?!" Bunny yelled. Jack stopped before the large door. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to know what was going on. So he pressed his ear to the door and listened in.

"How could you? You _never_ told us that you got that _he_ agreed to help because of _that_!" Tooth exclaimed. Him? Him who? There was silent for a second before North spoke again.

"Yes, yes Sandy, I know. Was mistake but we needed help. I did not think I would ever have a child. If I did, I wouldn't have promise Rumpelstiltskin my eldest son!"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Jack yelled as he burst through into the room. North's eyes went wide, Sandy shook his head, Bunny looked livid (though not at Jack) and Tooth looked sad. "How….why?"

North frowned before sitting down, putting his head in his hands. Jack walked over to him and sat down beside the large man.

"Long time ago, back in Dark Ages, we needed help defeating Pitch. So I went looking for someone who could. I was desperate by the time I got to Rumple, and he knew it too. He said he would help us belief-wise and magic-wise if I told him, if I ever had one, that my eldest son was his. Like in the Grimm fairytale. I promise you Jack, that if I had known...if I had known you would be in my life and that Rumple would interrupt the contract the way he has, I wouldn't have made the deal," North looked at Jack with pleading eyes.

Jack sighed before running his hand through his hair. Then he thought of something. Something that could both North and him out of this mess.

* * *

"I'm here to collect."

Rumpelstiltskin was short. Very short. He had a long grey beard and hair to match, though he wore a red dwarf hat to cover it (since he is a dwarf). He also wore long red wizardish robes and point shoes.

"You're short," Jack said. Rumple grumbled before stamping his feet. "Calm down, dude."

"North, give me this brat now! You owe me!" Rumple yelled. North shrugged before shoving Jack towards the small man, none of the Guardians even trying to protest. "I expected more of a fight from you. Has the warrior gotten tired of his new pet already?"

"What do ya care, mate?" Bunny asked, seemingly bored. Rumple shrugged before grabbing Jack by his sleeve.

"Come on, boy. Say bye-bye, Jackie-" Bunny had pushed Jack aside and shoved Rumple into the wall before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't call 'im Jackie, got it mate?"

"But I thought you-" Rumple was again cut off by North unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the dwarf's neck. "What is going on?!"

"I did what you asked. We gave you Jack. You never said for how long. Leave. Now." North commanded before nodding towards Bunny, who dropped Rumple. Rumple grumbled before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a puff of black and red smoke.

"Um, pretty sure the plan was for me to tell him….and not to hurt the guy," Jack joked. Tooth hugged Jack tightly as Sandy smirked.

"Maybe so Sweet Tooth, but he went too far. We just want you to be safe," Tooth said, bu Jack could detect a hint of something. He didn't know why but he could have sworn Tooth had spoken with a bit of anger, almost as if the thought of Jack coming to harm made her want to punch someone. For some reason, that made him feel a little better.

The Guardians stayed up all night, just talking. And Jack felt a lot better than when North had told him to start packing. The Winter Spirit had thought they had grown tired of him, but he should have known better.

Family lasts forever. Lucky for Jack, he had forever to enjoy it.

 **AN: The feels! Kitkat Out!**


	45. Chap 45: Uh-oh Jack Part 1

**I wasn't going to do this, but it was requested. If you guys haven't figured it out by now, I ALWAYS fulfill requests to the best of my abilities (as long as the request is appropriate.)**

Jack did NOT feel well. Not at all. He was coughing up a storm, sweating like crazy, and couldn't see straight.

Lying in his bed with the covers on the ground, Jack did his best to cool himself down by using his powers. Unfortunately, said powers decided to be difficult and kept the cold _away_ from him.

"Jack, let us in!" North demanded as he pounded the door. Jack had unfortunately frozen the door solid, making it impossible to get in or out of the room.

"Leave me alone," Jack croaked. The last thing he heard was North muttering to a yeit about stubborn teenagers before everything went black.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" North yelled as he searched the room, the only hint that the boy had been there was his staff…..which he never let out of his sight.

Tooth fluttered nervously as Sandy began to inspect the room and Bunny picked up the staff, sniffing it hesitantly before carefully setting it back down on the bed.

"Got his scent. He's close."

The Guardians watched in both awe and shock as Bunny jumped off of Jack's balcony into the fresh, _cold_ , snow. North shook his head as he followed, Sandy floating down and Tooth simply flying.

What they saw next was something none of them were prepared to see.

* * *

Pitch didn't know what to make of the young spirit, passed out on a snowbank near North's, with skin and hair the color of ashes instead of the usual snowy white. Pitch just stood there, at a lost of what to do when Jack stirred out of unconsciousness and opened his eyes. Pitch nearly turned and ran when he saw them.

His eyes which had once been an electric blue, the bluest of all blue, were now black. Not just the iris or the pupil. Any white or blue that had once been there were now replaced with the darkest shade of black known to man and spirits alike.

"Who are you?" Jack glared at the boogeyman, who had just realized something. If Jack didn't have his memories…..Pitch could pretend they were allies. And that Jack was evil. Before he could say anything, the dreaded Guardians showed up.

Pitch groaned as he went to fight them, but before he could, Jack shot a blast of ice at them.

"Jackie? What are you doing?" Bunny asked nervously. Jack smirked. Not his usual smirk. But a dark, pure evil kind of smirk. The one that took Pitch years to master, and even then, Jack had done it better than Pitch ever could.

"Jackie? I don't know any Jackies. Name's Frost. King Frost, actually. I plan on taking back my realm. If any of you stand in my way…" Jack trailed off before thrusting his hands foreword. His hands glowed silver before a wall of ice appeared, blocking the Guardians and Pitch.

Then he vanished in a shower of snowflakes.

"Pitch! What did you-" Before Tooth could finish, Manny stopped her by shining his light. The four Guardians and Pitch looked up to at the moon as he began to talk.

"It was not him, Toothiana. Young Jackson is sick. And if you don't want him bringing winter to the whole world and freezing it until it becomes a winter wasteland, I suggest the five of you work together to stop him. You must reunite him with his staff. Without him destroying it. Otherwise...he shall die. And not even I will be able to get him back."

 **AN: This will be a five(or six)-parter. Kitkat Out!**


	46. Chap 46: Uh-oh Jack Part 2

**I've written three of the five, or six, chapters already. So I'll hopefully get this done this week. Hopefully.**

 **Bunny: Someone say hope?**

 **Me: Oh hush. I'm talking to the reader.**

 **Jack: Technically, you're** _**writing**_ **to the reader, and they're...you know,** _ **reading**_ **it.**

 **Me: I just can't win.**

Frost was confused. He woke up to see a man dressed in a black dress, a large Russian-version of Santa Claus, a golden man, a giant kangaroo, and a..hybrid of hummingbird and peacock?

So he did what he thought was best. Make them realize who exactly they were dealing with. He now lay next to an ocean in Antarctica, thinking about his next move.

"How to take over the world…," Frost thought as he got up and walked over the water, freezing it with is every step.

"What about, no that's already been done. How about, no that won't work. This is trickier than I thought," Frost muttered as he sat down on an iceberg. "Wait a second."

Frost concentrated before thrusting his hands out, power surging through him like electricity, and effectively froze the entire ocean.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

"I've already told you: I don't know!" Pitch yelled, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. The pesky Guardians kept asking if he knew what had caused it. If he had, he would have undone it. Jack wasn't going to steal his thunder and take over the world. Oh no. That was an undertaking for Pitch and Pitch alone.

"Leave 'im be. We gotta figure out how to find Jack," Bunny put his paw on North's shoulder and made him walk away from their enemy/temporary ally.

"I do not understand. Last night, he was fine. Then this morning he complained about being ill and locked himself in his room," North thought about it for a moment. How could his son, Guardian of Fun and protector of children, turn evil overnight?

"OH! What about that strange bug that bit Jack yesterday? The one we never found?" Tooth exclaimed. Pitch slapped his forehead. Why didn't that silly fairy say that hours ago?

"It must have been a Dark Widow. An early creation of mine meant to...well, what they were meant for doesn't matter. Point is, I thought I had destroyed all of them but I suppose one escaped," Pitch rubbed his chin. He hadn't a clue how it had gotten away. But he knew it wouldn't be as easy as finding the Winter Spirit and handing him his staff.

' _What must we do?'_ Sandy signed. Pitch sighed before making a map appear.

"We must find the antidote, a special elixir. I made it, but ran out centuries ago. We must make another one using the following ingredients: dragon's breath, the shedded skin of a newt, golden elderberries, and….a tear from Earth's creator. I can get the berries and have King Midas turn them into gold. But that will take a couple days just to get him to talk to me."

"Well, I can go to the Isle of the Dragons for the dragon's breath," Tooth volunteered. Pitch was confused for a second before remembering that Toothiana was a Queen. A warrior. She'd dealt with far worse. Sandy raised his arms to get everyone's attention before making an image of a newt appear.

"Good, Sandy. Yes, you shall get the sheddings. I will get the tears from Mother Nature," Pitch winced as North said _her_ name. "Bunny, you will help Pitch."

"What? Ya can't be serious, mate!" Bunny protested. He didn't want to be paired up with their worst enemy. But if it was for Jackie…..well, he supposed he could put up with the prissy spirit for a day or two.

"Come along, rabbit. We have work to do."

* * *

Manny watched in silence as each Guardian and Pitch set off. He hoped he had done the right thing. Sending a Dark Widow to bite Jack hadn't been a part of the plan, but the fiasco with Easter hadn't gone as planned. Manny wanted the Guardians to learn to get along with Pitch, not fight with him.

This was the last attempt, Manny promised himself. If they still remained enemies, so be it.

 **AN: Plot twist. Kitkat Out!**


	47. Chap 47: Uh-oh Jack Part 3

**Hello-**

 **Tooth: Why did you hurt Jack!? And why do we have to work with Pitch? And what did Manny mean?!**

 **Me: Um…..gotta run.**

 **North: Why must she torture us?**

Jack was scared. VERY scared. He watched as Frost began to freeze the world, freezing every last city, every last country in fact. Even the places where, in the history of the entire universe, had never had snow.

And Jack couldn't stop him. He tried, oh how he tried. He yelled until his throat was hoarse, but it did nothing. Frost refused to stop, to hand over control of his body to Jack, to even slow down if but for a second.

Jack wanted to let his friends know he was okay, though he wasn't sure he was, and to let them know he was fighting for control.

But Jack was losing that fight. And he felt himself fading, fast, and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold on.

Jack was scared. And there was no moon to help him now.

* * *

"Please, Emily. We need your help more than ever. Jack needs your help," North begged, emphasizing the boy's name. Mother Nature was being stubborn as usual.

She had hair the exact color of rich soil, and eyes the color of the sky. Her dress was made of leaves and grass, flowers of every color scattered across the skirt. She wore a crown made of branches with an emerald right in the center. And the scepter she carried had similar emeralds embedded in the gold-colored wood that the scepter was made of.

She sat down on a stone and gestured for North to sit. She was sorry for the WInter Spirit, certainly, but she hated helping her father. Even if the alliance between him and the Guardians was temporary. She supposed that it couldn't be helped, and she did adore Jack as though he was her own.

"Promise me, North, that you will be wary of Pitch. My father tends to break promises, even if it benefits him. I couldn't bear the thought of Jack or any of you getting harmed," Emily said. North nodded solemnly.

Emily dug up a memory, one of her and her father playing...before he was changed. The memory itself was sweet, but thinking of how things used to be still upset the Earth goddess. A single tear ran down her cheek and and fell into Emily's hand. She formed a small tube made of pure water before solidifying it. She dropped the tear into it before closing the top up with a cork.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me, to the others."

Emily smiled as North left before looking at her flowers. If North only knew how much it meant to her. She loved all of Earth and all who lived there. For someone, especially as young as Jack, to be hurt brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

"No way am I staying here. We got the berries, now get the king already!"

Pitch rolled his eyes as he laid down on one of the two beds in the small room. The walls, floor, ceiling, even the beds, were all made of solid gold. The mattresses, however, were luckily not.

"I told you, it takes a while for the King to decide who he'll allow to see him. After all, the last person to see him was his daughter. Whom he turned to gold."

"What the bloody 'ell are you smoking?" Bunny asked. Pitch got up before taking a deep breath.

"I suppose you haven't heard the legend of Midas. He was a greedy old man who wanted nothing more than to be the richest king in the world. He wanted gold more than anything, even his daughter Marigold. So when a fairy prince visited him, don't roll your eyes at me! This really happened, so listen.

Anyways, when the fairy prince visited him, he asked for a wish. The prince agreed before finding out what the wish was. Midas wanted to be able to turn anything he touched into gold. The prince begged Midas to change his mind, but the king was stubborn. So the prince granted the wish, and as he left, he warned Midas that this wish would not make him happy.

The king refused to believe it…..at first. When he went to eat, he found all the food he touched became gold, as did his drink. His mattress turned to gold as well. So tired, hungry, and thirsty, Midas began to regret his decision.

A few days later, he went to the garden to play with his daughter. The foolish Marigold forgot about her father's golden touch, and hugged him. She turned into gold instantly. Midas is still desperately searching for the fairy prince to undo his spell. Until he does, he has locked himself in his room, refusing to see most spirits as he doesn't want to turn them into gold," Pitch finished talking and turned to see the Pooka staring at him in disbelief.

"How...nevermind. How are we gonna get 'im to turn the berries into gold?" Bunny asked. Pitch shrugged.

"The fact that both a Guardian and the boogeyman came to see him might be enough on it's own. We'll just have to wait and see."

 **AN: This was longer than I intended, but never fear. Only two more chapters. Kitkat Out!**


	48. Chap 48: Uh-oh Jack Part 4

**Sorry! Working on some other stories at the moment. But I'm writing this (at 4 in the morning) to hopefully finish this arc if nothing else.**

Frost's head hurt. Again. All he wanted was to take over the world, but some boy named Jack kept yelling in his head. So annoying.

"Frost? Please let Jack out."

Another voice?! This one sounded deeper, wiser even, though it did not matter. Frost smirked before replying.

"No thanks. I'm having too much…... _fun_."

* * *

"Who are you again?"

Bunny locked eyes with Pitch, and the King of Darkness rolled his eyes before discreetly sending out a shadow to hold Bunny in place. He and Pitch had finally, _finally_ , gotten an audience with King Midas…..who forgot everything they told him almost every three minutes.

When Bunny first entered the Throne Room, in which every thing from the furniture to the floor to the every little knick knack was made of solid gold. Midas himself, however, was not. He was like a sore thumb in the room, though not his clothes. Everything the King was wearing, his crown, shoes, even a small bandage on his hand, was made of gold.

The King had grey hair (though not a lot) and had a very wrinkled face, along with skinny rigid arms and legs. His eyes are what bugged Bunny the most. For a king who liked gold so much, his eyes were the color of sterling silver.

"Your Majesty, as we have explained _(many times)_ , we need you to turn these elderberries into gold to heal our…...friend. I actually made this request several centuries ago, and you were more than happy to help," Pitch stated. The room fell into silence as Midas looked around, not focusing on anything for too long.

"Very well. But you must promise me to bring Sanderson Mansnoozie here; his dreamsand alone can heal my daughter, Marigold, and take away my powers. Do you promise?" Midas asked, more serious than Bunny had seen him all day. And yes, it had been several hours since he first entered the Throne Room. _Several._

"Of course, my King," Pitch replied. Bunny wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but at this point the Pooka didn't care as long as they got to leave.

"Hand the berries over then. Be careful not to allow my hand to touch you. I'd hate to turn anyone else into gold," Midas instructed. Bunny walked slowly up the steps to the giant throne, where the small king laid, and handed the berries to him. A few seconds later, gold encased the berries, turning the once edible fruit into what mortals considered a valuable metal.

"Now can we get out of this rathole?" Bunny whispered. Pitch nodded his head slightly, not enough to notify the king that anything was amiss.

* * *

"I got the dragon's breath! And can I say, dragons are ADORABLE!" Tooth squealed as she entered the Globe room, holding a jar filled with orange gas. Sandy followed her with a plastic sandwich baggie that contained small brown and orange-ish red sheddings. North, who was already in the room, smiled widely as he held the tube with Emily's tears.

Pitch and Bunny chose that moment to appear through one of North's snowglobe portals, Bunny holding the golden berries.

"We got it. After dealing with that drongo of a king. Now what?" Bunny asked, turning towards Pitch. Pitch then created a pitch black (hehe) cauldron and gestured for the Guardians to pour/drop the ingredients into it.

"Now we make the elixir. Believe it or not, this was the easy part. The hard part will be getting the boy to actually drink it without killing us. And don't forget we must reunite him with his staff."

 **AN: Haha. Hahaha. Wahahaha! Kitkat Out!**


	49. Chap 49: Uh-oh Jack Part 5

**This is officially the end of the Evil Jack series (or whatever y'all call it). Afterwards, I may (hopefully) post some other stories of mine that I've been working on. Mostly, they are different one-shot series. (Not all of them are ROTG). So that's something to look forward to! Yay!**

 **Jack: Get on with it! I want to know what happens!**

 **Me: No one appreciates creative people anymore.**

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"I said yes, ya bloody wanker so drink it!"

While Bunny and 'Frost' argued, Pitch stood in between North and Sandy, Tooth fluttering around nervously as though not sure whether she should intervene or not, and he wasn't sure what was happening.

Jack- no. Frost was acting like the child he is. Stomping his foot every time he spoke, covering his ears when Bunny said something, and just being immature. Even for him. Meanwhile, Bunny (who was supposed to be an adult) had his arms crossed but kept yelling and Pitch was sure the only reason he hadn't pounced on the Winter Spirit was because he held both the cup filled with the elixir and the staff.

"I don't wanna! And I don't want that stick either!" Jack whined. Bunny looked at Pitch and nodded, making the boogeyman smile deviously. This was the part of the plan he liked most.

Using the shadows and darkness that was brought from no sun in Antarctica, Pitch bound Frost in placed, making him unable to move his arms or legs.

Bunny walked forward, causing Frost to try and struggle to no avail. He poured the drink down the child's throat and shoved the staff into his hands.

Jack's eyes went white as a light of blue washed over him, making him once again have albino skin and snow-colored hair. His clothes changed from their previously black color back to normal (for a Winter Spirit over 300 years old, that is). And when he opened his eyes, they were once again blue. Pitch released him from his bonds, and watched as the Guardians embraced the youngest of the group.

"I'm so sorry; I tried to stop Frost but-" Jack was cut off by Tooth practically squeezing him to death. And while Pitch may be evil, even he didn't like the thought of a spirit, no, a child dying (or suffocating).

"Toothiana, I think he needs air. To, I don't know, breathe?"

Tooth sheepishly released Jack, who shot a thankful look towards Pitch. Pitch nodded his head before disappearing into the ground, using the darkness for his escape.

* * *

"Old friend, I don't know what you wanted. But I'll stop. For now. Try something like this again, and I won't hesitate to do what is needed. Sorry for disappointing you," Pitch said as he looked at Manny shining dimly in the sky.

 **AN: The end (of this arc, anyways). 'Till next time….Kitkat Out!**


	50. Chap 50: Thanksgiving

**Since today is Thanksgiving, I decided to do a one-shot on the Guardians having a feast to celebrate. This might be a little short, so sorry in advance.**

Thanksgiving. A holiday that hadn't been around when Jack was "alive", but once it started to be celebrated, Jack really started to enjoy the festivities every year. He would watch children make little hand turkeys, see a father carving the turkey, people even threw parties every now and again. A time to celebrate their forefathers, to enjoy some good food, be with friends and family.

He never thought he'd have his own family to celebrate with.

Nor did North, for that matter. The Guardians all came from different countries/planets, so none of them really got that into the traditional American holidays. North, while Russian, adored them all and had always wanted to have someone to enjoy them with.

So when Jack had asked if they could do something to honor the occasion, North had been nothing but quick in his response.

They were to have a dinner, just the two of them. And Jack couldn't wait.

* * *

"You're serious? The word for turkey in Russian is turtsiya?" Jack asked in bewilderment. North laughed and nodded, raising his mug and bumping it against Jack's. (Since Jack is an immortal child, his drink is root beer while North's is whiskey.)

"Of course! You know, I could teach you Russian. Would be very useful," North offered. "Though, it might be a bit hard."

"I can do it. Means if we talked in Russian, Bunny would get mad he couldn't understand," Jack smirked, thinking of many, _many_ , ways this could work for his advantage. North wondered if he should allow this, then thought of the look on Bunny's face and decided it would be a very good idea.

"Indeed, he would. Pass the gravy, would you?"

* * *

"This was awesome! Can we do it again next year?" Jack asked as he and North put the dishes away, preparing for bed. North smiled as he gave Jack a quick hug and then began to pull away.

"Of course we can, my boy-" North was cut off by Jack gripping onto him tighter, as though he wanted...nay, needed the reassurance. This once again made North painfully aware of how long three-hundred years could be to a child with no family. "There, there. We'll do it every year. Perhaps we shall even convince the others to join us."

Jack let go, somewhat reluctantly, and ducked his head in embarrassment. North placed a hand on his shoulder and walked his young son towards his room. Jack opened the door, but turned his head to take one last look at North.

"Get some sleep, son."

"Will do, Dad. Goodnight," Jack replied as he went and plopped down on his bed. North shook his head in amusement before heading towards his own resting chambers.

There was one thing for sure: the Guardians would be celebrating holidays with Jack for many years to come. That's what family does, afterall.

 **AN: Told ya it was short. But I hope all of you have a very happy Thanksgiving. Until next time, Kitkat out! *Btw if you are interested in Magnus Chase, you should check out Jade's, aka Reader4ever1, new story Campfire Heart.***


	51. Chap 51: Frosty the Snowman

**I know I've done a lot of one-shots on Jack being alone for three-hundred years, but that's because I think it would really affect him, emotionally and mentally.**

 **Jack: Why do we always have to focus on me?**

 **Me: Because you're my favorite character!**

Frosty the Snowman. A real being, one who had songs written for, movies made for, books written about him.

And who created him?

Not Old Man Winter, or the Snow Queen. Frosty was created by Jack Frost, and it was supposed to get him more believers. Jack hadn't known people would think Frost had come to life because of a stupid hat!

 _Jack_ had made the snowman come to life, not the hat. _Jack_ had made him immortal, not the Moon. _Jack_ had been the one who wanted believers, the one who wanted children to write songs about him. Ironically, there had been several songs and movies written, even some myths, but it wasn't until 2012 when he actually got a believer.

"It's not fair! I did it, not him! Why can't you guys see me?!" Jack yelled to, no, at a bunch of kids who were watching Frosty the Snowman on a tablet phone.

Jack sighed as he got no response and flew away, deciding he should just go make a snow storm in Russia to clear his head. And maybe let out a little frustration.

* * *

"You want to watch what?"

"Frosty the Snowman! Can we, Jack?" Jamie asked, tugging on Jack's blue hoodie and giving his best puppy dog eyes. Jack rolled his eyes before sitting beside the Bennett siblings.

"Fine, but I pick the next movie," Jack said as Jamie put the disk in. Jack sighed inwardly as the movie began. It was going to be a long sixty-six minutes.

* * *

"You know I actually know Frosty, right?" Jack asked as the credits began. Jamie and Sophie's eyes went wide as Jack spoke. "Actually made the guy. He's pretty cool (get it?) and boy, can he juggle!"

"Why no in movie?" Sophie asked. (She's still young and doesn't need to know grammar.)

"Because no one knew about me back then, kiddo. But now you guys can brag to your friends that you know the _real_ creator of Frosty," Jack smiled as Sophie began to jump around while Jamie started making a list of the kids he wanted to tell.

Maybe Frosty wasn't so bad. Sure did give Jack a popularity boost, anyways.

 **AN: Next up, Jack's birthday! Review or PM me if you have any ideas about what presents Jack should get. Kitkat Out!**


	52. Chap 52: Cameos!

**So this is a request from DragonFairyfloss! And I have to say, I am looking forward to it! For those of you who have read Autumn's Orphan and/or Bunny's Springflower, Ash and Scarlett are about to make a cameo! If you haven't, you don't need to in order to read this chapter.**

"You are not chaperoning!"

Jack was irritated. He had been dating the Autumn Spirit, Scarlett, for awhile...but that didn't mean he wanted to make it a big deal. Unfortunately for him, Tooth and North wanted to tag along.

"Come on, mates. Let him be," Bunny said. Jack would've been worried that Bunny was siding with him if he didn't know about Bunny's love life. The Pooka had been dating Ashlynn Mae for several months now and was therefore sympathetic to jack's plight...mostly because he himself had been in the same position.

"Fine! But we want details when you come home!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack shook his head before going to get ready.

* * *

"I can't believe you did all this!" Scarlett threw her arms around Jack. He chuckled as he glanced at the picnic he had set up by the lake where the two had met. Said picnic had all of the redhead's favorite foods and sodas.

"Of course! You're worth it," Jack replied, causing Scarlett to blush bright red. She smacked his arm playfully as she sat down and the duo began to dig into their food.

"Shh!"

"Did you hear that?" Scarlett asked. I shook my head and we both begin looking around but find no one.

"It was probably just Wind or an animal," Jack said. They both shrugged before getting back to their picnic.

* * *

"Move over!" Tooth whispered. Sandy obliged then returned to watching his 'nephew'. North and Tooth had convinced Sandy to spy on the Winter and Autumn Spirits. Bunny had declined, not wanting to be on the other side of Jack's anger.

"SHH!" North whisper-shouted. Tooth smacked his arm and Sandy facepalmed.

"Did you hear that?" Scarlett asked. All three of the 'spies' ducked down so as not to be seen.

"It was probably just Wind or an animal," Jack said. North let out a sigh or relief and Tooth smiled as she noticed what a gentleman Jack was being.

* * *

'How was your date?' Sandy signed. Jack shrugged as he got ready to head to his room.

"It was alright. But if you guys spy on me again, it will not be pretty," Jack said before smiling an almost evil smile before closing his bedroom door. Tooth's jaw dropped and North decided to start locking his door at night.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! Kitkat Out!**


	53. Chap 53: Pictures

**I apologize for not updating for a while. Midterms and the holidays kept me busy. I have a couple of requests I need to do but for now I will just stick with the this one for now.**

Jack hadn't meant for them to find out. Honestly, he didn't see the big deal. Until he got his memories, he had never known the exact date. Hence the reason he never celebrated.

But when he found out, he told no one….no one, that is, except for Sophie Bennett. And of course she told her favorite bunny. Who told a certain fairy who told a certain man of golden sand and who of course told Santa Claus aka North.

Which led to them insisting on throwing Jack a birthday party.

"I told you guys this isn't necessary- ow!" That 'ow' was from bumping into whichever Guardian was in front of the blindfolded Winter Spirit. He felt hands untying the scarf shielding his eyes from whatever his crazy family had done….this time.

When Jack's eyes adjusted to the light, his jaw dropped in astoundment. Balloons and streamers (all blue and white of course) with little snowflake cutouts decorated the Globe room. Each snowflake was different, and Jack made a mental look to try out the designs later as he smiled at the small group of his believers all standing around holding rather oddly wrapped presents. April Fools was there as well as Mother Nature and the yetis and elves.

"Happy birthday!" Jamie cried as he handed his present to an unlucky elf, who then proceeded to tumble over , as Jamie ran and hugged Jack. "Open my present first!"

"No! Mine!"

"Mine's better!"

"Open mine!"

"What about mine?!"

Jack smiled before imperceptibly nodding at Wind, who gathered all the gifts and placed them at Jack's feet. Jack sat down (and all the kids gathered around him while the Guardians just sat and watched with North filming it all) and began to unwrap the first present. From Sophie.

"It's us! Me and you with cake!" Sophie exclaimed. (Little backstory first though. Jack had found an old timey camera that took pictures and printed them. He had let the kids keep it for him but they took pictures whenever Jack came to visit.) Inside the package was a picture of Jack and Sophie on her birthday, eating cake. Sophie had it all over her face and Jack was ruffling her hair.

Each present was a picture. Claude and Caleb had a picture with Jack making them go riding on ice (like he did when he first met Jamie). Cupcake's was of her playing with a dreamsand unicorn. Monty's was of him practicing sword fighting with North. Pippa's was of her throwing snowballs at Jamie and Jack. And Jamie's was of all the kids standing together.

April's gift was her and Jack with all the little snowmen from the prank war. Phil and the yetis gave Jack pictures of their favorite drawings of Jack's as did the elves.

North's was of him and Jack in the sleigh, with Tooth and Sandy having fun while Bunny looked sleigh-sick (hehe). Tooth gave him one of all the little fairies surrounding Jack. Sandy gave him one of him and his dreamsand dolphins (Jack's favorite animals). Bunny's was of one their epic races.

And last but not least was Mother Nature's aka Gaia's aka Jack's mother figure.

"I think my desk is going to be very full with all these pictures," Jack joked.

"Just open it," Mother said. Jack did so, to find a large dark blue photo album with snowflakes and icicles. A small note was pressed onto the first page, with a small inscription.

Happy Birthday, Jack!

For you to remember everything

That has been

And all that shall come.

Love EVERYBODY!

"Thanks guys. This is great. Really," Jack said. After that, the kids all clambered around to put the pictures in the album, cake was cut and eaten (some getting on a certain young Bennett's face), and of course there was some crazy dancing.

 **AN: There we go. Hope you guys enjoyed and a belated happy holidays. Until next time, Kitkat Out!**


End file.
